Towers (dunbar)
by zowens
Summary: McKenna Stilinski has been continuously losing her powers over the past eight months, now she's sick of it. But making a deal with a demon posing as her best friend isn't the best thing when the Dread Doctors come into town.
1. P

I was sitting on the bus with Liam, Mason, Cassie, and all the soon-to-be sixth graders we were volunteering to help watch. Everyone was talking among themselves. Liam and I were listening to the Smashing Pumpkins on his phone.

A truck came slamming into the side of the bus, making us slide into the ditch.

There was a chorus of yells and screams from the eleven year old children.

I turned my head towards Liam and saw his head laying on the window, "Shit." I muttered. "Liam, you okay?"

He groaned, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Good. Mason, how about you?"

"I'm alright, so is Cassie." Mason replied from behind us.

"Liam, start getting these kids off the bus." I commanded.

"What about you?"

"I'll send them to front. Lead them a few blocks back. Okay?" I stood up and kissed Liam, then made my way back to end of the bus.

"You all okay?"

The girls huddled in the seat, nodded, and I hurried them out of the seat and towards Cassie.

I got four rows up then busted open the emergency back door and climbed on top of the bus.

"Hey boys." I yelled to the men outside of the trucks that just ran into the bus. "Where's Ms. Towers?"

I turned my head and saw Liam, Mason, and Cassie running with the kids.

"She's should be here right about now. We're just, uhm, stalling." The tallest one said and smirked.

I turned and got lifted, a hand on on my neck.

I gasped for air and clawed up her arm as she slammed me onto the bus.

"Hey, Kenna, miss me?"

"Yeah, I miss nearly clawing your fucking face off." I groaned and flipped her over me.

I took deep breaths and walked toward her as she jumped up.

We charged at each other, claws out.

The last thing I remember was black after my head hitting the rocks.

Liam ran back to where his girlfriend was and saw an older, blonde girl getting into one of the trucks that ran the bus off the road.

He went past the front of the bus and saw McKenna laying there, bleeding out.

"Oh my god, Kenna?" He asked worried as he moved her head into his lap.

"McKenna?" He asked again, dryly.

Liam pulled out his phone and dialed 911.


	2. I

The doctors were rushing around, trying to see McKenna's vitals as Liam got pushed from the room.

The doctors put McKenna in a bed and bandaged her up, a few of them grossed out at the throbbing cuts on her stomach.

Liam didn't know what they were doing to McKenna, but they wheeled her down to another room. When he asked what was going on, they told him, _"Family only at the moment."_

McKenna was in her own mind, it was almost as if she was living the past few months over again.

-/-

 _For the first time in weeks, I almost felt normal, except from the dark red marks on my knuckles which were burns. Liam tries to heal me of them, and of course I still mind. I still try to stand by what I said about not needing anyone's help._

 _Mason still tries to guess at what's going on. I've tried to convince Liam to talk to Mason, but he's afraid of Mason freaking out._

 _It was the Lacrosse semi-finals against West Leshord. So far we were winning 27-21._

 _I was playing with the hem of Liam's jersey, Liam was running across the field as Stiles passed him the ball._

 _"C'mon, Liam!" I yelled as he caught the ball._

 _I grabbed Mason's arm, trying to contain my excitement as Liam threw the ball into the net as the buzzer went off._

 _Everyone in the bleachers cheered and I ran out onto the field as Liam took off his helmet._

 _I ran right into his arms and kissed him deeply as he layed his gloved hands on my waist._

 _I pulled back and smiled at him as friend and families of the team came running out._

 _-/-_

 _A few weeks later it was the time to start training for track season. Everyday I was running on the trails after school. Also, during my free period on the track as the marching band practiced their routine for the county fair._

 _Occasionally, Liam would come running with me, sometimes as a partner, other times as competition._

 _The week school was ending, Liam asked his parent if they wanted to go out for dinner with me, Stiles, and my dad. They said yes._

 _It was the night of the dinner date and they were bringing us to a fancier resturant right in the middle of Beacon Hills._

 _My dad and Stiles were wearing dress shirts and I was wearing one of the dresses in my clothes I rarely wore. Malia came with and I lended her one of my dresses and it looked amazing on her._

 _We all got into my dad's truck and met Liam and his parents for dinner._

 _It was amazing to say in the least._

 _-/-_

To McKenna, it only seemed as if it has only been a few hours, to Liam, it was weeks. But, in all reality it was three days.

Three days had dragged by slowly with two surgerys and a blood transfusion, everyone was waiting for news on McKenna and when she would wake. The doctors only said _"Only time will tell."_

That was bullshit.

On the fourth day, everyone was tired and wanted McKenna to be back to her slightly sarcastic and eye-rolling self. But, not everyone got what they wanted, McKenna was still cold and pale, laying in the hospital bed. Occasionally someone, usually Liam or Margie, thought they felt her hand moving against theirs or seen her dark blue eyes open. But they were wrong. McKenna wasn't waking up.

Lydia, Scott, Liam, Margie, Stiles, Brett, Malia, Kira, the Sheriff, and Melissa all grew more worried as the hours passed. Once in a while Derek would text and ask how she was doing, she was his only beta that hadn't died or went to another country after all. Scott tried to take some of McKenna's pain, it hadn't worked. She may have been physically hurt, but inside she was happy and content with how she was.

-/-

 _It was the first day of the Beacon County Fair. Everything was exciting, there were rides set up, games, food stands._

 _Liam and I weaved through all the people and towards the Ferris wheel._

 _I jumped in line and squeezed Liam's hand._

 _"Is this your first time on a Ferris wheel?" He asked as we got to the front._

 _"Since I was five." I said as I handed the guy our tickets._

 _I froze when I got into the cart._

 _Liam put both hands on my shoulders and I instantly relaxed._

 _"What happened when you were five? Sit down and you can tell me." He whispered and kissed my cheek._

 _I took a deep breath and sat down near the other door._

 _We started moving and I squeezed my eyes shut._

 _"Okay, really. What happened?" Liam asked and took my hand in his._

 _"This one time, when I was five. My mom and dad took Stiles and I on here and the guy didn't latch the door all the way and it flew open because of the wind." I said as I looked back and saw Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Malia in the cart behind ours._

 _"You know, that doesn't happen a lot, right?"_

 _"But it does happen and I was leaning against the wall next to the door. I don't know what I was thinking but I screamed, when we got off, Stiles told me he thought I was going-"_

 _Liam kissed me and had both his hands on the sides of my face, I shut my eyes and kissed back._

 _"Hey!" I heard from behind us._

 _It was Stiles._

 _I pulled away and Stiles yelled again, "Keep your hands to yourself, Dunbar!"_

-/-

It was now day five and they were done with the surgeries and transfusions.

Three people at a time were officially let into the room, but Melissa squeezed Scott, Kira, and Lydia into the room. Stiles, Liam, and Malia were signed into the room, being the nurse on shift to check on McKenna every forty-five minutes or so.

Liam immediately sat down next to her bed and held her cold hand.

"We have to do something." Scott said, seeing McKenna for the first time in over a week.

"Can't we just poke around in her head? Like you did to me when I was nogitsune." Stiles asked as he pulled up a chair next to Liam.

"But your body was awake."

"Doctor Hall said she has to wake up on her own, maybe we can just _help_ her." Malia suggested.

"What if she doesn't want to wake up yet?" Kira asked from the back of the room.

Liam sat up worried and concerned.

"Shouldn't we at least see what's going on her head? She could be going through hell in there." Stiles claimed.

"Or she could be perfectly fine." Lydia spoke up.

"We should at least try." Liam said quietly, his eyes rimmed in red.

-/-

 _It was the next week and Liam was gone with his parents to visit his step-father's family out in Minnesota._

 _I was on tumblr when Stiles sat down next to me._

 _"What do you want?" I smiled._

 _"Where's lover boy?"_

 _"Him and his mom went to visit his step-dad's family out in Minnesota, they'll be back next week or something, why?"_

 _"I was just wondering why he hasn't been here the past few days."_

 _"Yeah, what do you_ really _want?" I asked and shut my laptop._

 _"You know how dad was looking for a dog?"_

 _"Yeah." I said suspiciously._

 _"There's an adoption day for the stray dogs and stuff at the vet tomorrow, but Scott said we get first pick if we were interested."_

 _"When do you want to go?"_

 _"Now. C'mon!" Stiles exclaimed and pulled my arm and led me downstairs._

-/-

Stiles and Liam had McKenna sat up as Scott was getting ready to enter McKenna's mind.

"You sure you want me to do this?" He asked Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, now hurry." He reassured.

Scott extended his claws and placed them at the back of her neck and after a pleading look from Liam, he pressed his claws into the flesh in the back of her neck.

-/-

Scott was walking through McKenna's mind as it was ever changing with the further he went.

He didn't know it, but he was walking through McKenna's greatest memories.

The first one he recognized was the day of her 5th birthday and they brought her to a huge play-place with some of her friends and Stiles had brought Scott. He understood why this was her favorite, it was her last birthday before Claudia got sick.

-/-

 _McKenna grabbed Liam's hand and entered the graveyard, knowing exactly where she was going, flowers in hand._

 _McKenna was silent the whole walk here and he understood why. He didn't want to say anything._

 _McKenna stopped in front of a headstone that read._

R.I.P  
Claudia D. Stilinski  
Loving wife, and mother.  
October 21, 1960 - June 17, 2004

 _McKenna held back tears that clouded her vision as she set the white carnations down._

 _Liam brought her into a hug as he set down a flower._

 _McKenna cried into Liam's shirt as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head._

 _This was a special place to McKenna. She felt safe here, despite it being a graveyard. She could honestly still feel her mother's presence._

 _Once a month she would come down here and bring flowers and something else that was too sacred to put into words._

 _-/-_

In the outside world, everyone was watching Scott and McKenna with anticipation as Melissa and the Sheriff walked in.

"What is he doing?" Stilinski asked Stiles.

"Trying to see if he could bring her out of this state any quicker." Stiles explained.

McKenna's eyebrows crinkled up and Scott's eyes were still closed.

-/-

Scott reached more memories from more recent times, and they were mainly filled with his pack and some with Margie and Brett. The most recent one where this hall-like place stopped in front of a door was the field trip that McKenna went on with Liam, Mason and Cassie.

It was just them scaring the younger children on the bus.

McKenna looked genuinely happy, Liam's arm around her, the four of them laughing together.

That all ended with two trucks crashing into the side of the bus, then he got skipped back to the day of her mother's death.

It was an abnormally rainy and quiet day in Beacon Hills, McKenna was crying in Stiles' arms as the long, seemingly never-ending beep of the heart monitor sounded.

-/-

 _McKenna was walking down the halls of Beacon Hills, it was a week after Allison and Aiden died._

 _She was in a daze, absentmindedly walking from class to class. Not caring whether she was paying attention in class or not._

 _She knew as well it wasn't the worst for her. Lydia and Scott were the ones out of the pack that got hurt most by the recent deaths. As well as Ethan and Chris Argent._

 _-/-_

Scott's eyes flew open and went red as he pulled his fingers out of McKenna's pale skin.

McKenna sat upright and leaned over and threw up.

It wasn't stomach bile, but it was black. Effects of not being able to turn, or having been poisoned with mistletoe.

Liam sat her back towards the pillow as Lydia handed him a wet towel.

Liam wiped her mouth as her eyes flashed the purple-yellow then shut again.

"No, why is this happening? I though she was going to wake up." Liam said as he folded the paper towel and wiped the blood from the back of her neck.

"She's too deep into her mind."

"What did you all see?" Stiles asked.

"She- Her greatest memories. At first."

"At first? What's that supposed to mean?" Kira asked.

"It eventually turned into the worst, starting with her mother's death. I don't know how I got booted out, but I was. It's like she doesn't want me in there."


	3. II

It was two days after McKenna threw up the mistletoe. She was still inside her own mind but she was still up and awake, but not really talking to anyone, but Stiles and her dad.

-/-

 _I walked into the animal clinic with Stiles as Scott was at the front register._

 _"Hey, you want to find a dog then?" Scott greeted._

 _"Oh yeah, let's do this."_

 _We walked to the back kennels and the dogs all started barkig at me, but Scott shut them up when he walked in._

 _I kept walking until we got the medium-sized dogs._

 _I kneeled down in front of the cage of a white, pink-nosed pitbull._

 _"Hi." I smiled at her._

 _She stood up and started licking my fingers that were on the edge of the cage._

 _"Stiles, I want this one."_

 _"Dad wants a boy dog."_

 _I glared up at him, "Dad He said he wanted a big dog, not a male dog. They are not the same thing."_

 _"Fine, Scott, we'll take this one."_

 _"Awesome," Scott came wth the key and a leash and unlocked her cage and handed me the leash and collar._

 _I slipped the collar on her neck, and as she was biting at the collar, I clipped the leash onto the collar._

 _"What are you going to name her?" Deaton asked as he appeared in the doorway._

 _"Uh," I looked into her eyes as she looked up at me, I pursed my lips and decided, "Blue."_

 _"Blue? McKenna what the f-"_

 _"Shut up, Stiles her name is Blue. Isn't that right?" I looked down at her as she started wagging her tail, and in turn, her whole body._

 _-/-_

 _I woke up, a comforter covering my naked body, the sunlight coming in from the widow hitting my upper back and Liam's eyes._

 _I sat up and Liam's hand slipped down my side as I stood up, grabbed my underwear from the floor and one of Liam's t-shirts._

 _I put them on then grabbed my phone from the table on the side I was sleeping on and checked it._

2 missed calls (Stiles) _it read, I groaned and checked the voicemail._

 _"McKenna, dad was wondering where you were. I told him you were at Cassie's, because I know he wouldn't take it so well, knowing you were at Liam's. Uh, call him around lunch time or whatever. See you later, it's your turn to wash the dog!"_

 _I sighed as I put my phone back down then laid back down next to Liam._

 _-/-_

I woke up again ten days after the attack as a nurse was checking my I.V

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The girl, who looked to be in her mid-twenties with brown hair and brown eyes, looked down at me, "Yes?"

I started to see a yellow glow outline on her face and I backed away from her a little bit, "What the hell are you?"

She flicked her fingers and I was stuck with my back to the bed,

"Demon?" I snarled.

"Hmm, you're smarter than I was told." She said and sat down next to my bed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To talk."

"Talk? I should be clawing your damn face off."

"C'mon, McKenna, we both know you can't do that without losing control."

I rolled my eyes, "Then I'll use a powersaw, c'mon it'll be fun."

"McKenna, just calm down, before you end up killing yourself."

I stopped struggling and she continued.

"Okay, so I know about how you were attacked by Elizabeth Towers back in January, and I know she made you lose control of some of your abilities slowly."

"How do you know about Elizabeth Towers?"

"Many demons that frequent this area, know of the Towers."

"How?"

"We hear many things. Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to bargain, I guess."

"Why would I want to bargain with a demon? I don't want to sell my soul."

"It's not your soul I want." She said simply. "I want to take down the Towers family as well, they have caused me and my brothers much chaos for many years."

"Brothers?"

"Yes, I'll give you more insight if you help me."

"What's the cost?"

"Nothing. I'll just heal you, slowly of course, since it has to seem natural."

I nodded, "Nothing else, just helping each other out? Your own good faith?" I laughed dryly, "Like I'm supposed to believe _that_ from a demon."

"Don't be such a hypocrite, McKenna, you lie quite a lot if I'm not mistaken." She smiled.

I looked down, "How are we supposed to do this?"

"Once every four to five days, I'll come to you in my other form and give you a booth of strength."

"How?"

"I'll tell you if you completely agree."

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"What other form?"

"Cassandra Murphy. I've been possessing her for a few years now, but still have let her grown and everything of course, so it wouldn't be so suspicious."

"So you posed as my best friend."

"Yes, so I could be here today to have a proposition that could help us both out. It comes full circle!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, since there seems to be a way this doesn't end with hellhounds."

"Awesome, the thing that will happen is simple, I come in or we go somewhere and I give you a little taste of my blood."

"No way in hell am I doing that."

"You agreed."

"I said, 'fine', not 'i agree', there's a difference."

"It was consent."

"Barely!"

"It won't be that bad McKenna, just a little bit at a time, you _and I_ will be fine."

-/-

Later on that day, Liam came in with some flowers to add with the four vases I already had.

He nearly dropped the vases when he saw me sitting up with Melissa checking my blood pressure.

"You're awake!"

Melissa got done and I stood up and went around the bed to hug Liam.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a while."

I ran my fingers through his hair, "I told you I'm not going anywere any time soon."

/-/-/-/-

Four days later I was walking past the nurses that were wheeling patients around and saw Liam talking to Scott at the end of the hallway.

"Liam!" I called and he turned around as Scott walked into the elevator.

I jogged down the hall and hugged Liam tightly.

"You okay?" I smiled.

He looked down.

"C'mon, let's go back to my room." I said and looped our arms together.

We got into the room and I sat down, patting the open spot next to me.

Liam sat down hesitantly.

"Let me see your hands." I said.

He pulled his hands out of his sweater pocket and opened them to reveal bloody palms and fingernails.

I smiled reassuringly as I grabbed his fingertips and Liam looked away, disappointed in himself.

"It's okay, I'm still learning how to control it too." I whispered and turned my hands over.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Neither should you."

"Why are you still here?" Liam changed the subject.

"They wanted to finish up some tests, now I'm just waiting for my dad to come and sign me out. Why are you here?"

"To see my dad since my mom's out of town."

"Scott and Stiles drop you off?"

He nodded, and I stood up smelling my dad's scent/

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To see my dad."

"I'm coming with."

"I thought you were waiting for your dad?" I smirked.

"I am. But if you're getting signed out, we can just hang out at your house or something."

I blushed and looked down, "Yeah?" I bit my lip and looked back at Liam. "How 'bout you keep it in your pants?"

"I didn't mean it in a suggestive way! I mean like actually hang out, play video games or just listen to music."

I giggled and nodded, "Really?"

I started walking slowly towards him, a sly grin on my face, "Did you really?" I asked in a low voice as I had him backed against a wall.

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows, forming a straight face.

"I-I, uh, I-no. I was suggesting that we should- you know. I'm sorry." Liam stuttered out.

"You don't have to apologize, I am your girlfriend." I said and backed away. "I'll text you if my dad goes back to the station."

"Awesome." Liam breathed out.

I walked to the basement and peeked in, seeing Melissa and my dad in the morgue with Parrish laying on the table.

I pushed the doors open and stood next to them.

"What happened to him?"

"None of your business. You should be in your room."

"I'm supposed to be discharged, they're waiting for your signature, and yes. This is my business, he is clawed up and smoking out. This is supernatural, dad, we have to tell someone."

"Scott, you mean."

"Scott's not my Alpha, but sure why not."

I touched one of the claw marks and Parrish sat upright and jumped off the table. Turning to us, his eyes glowing orange.

My dad pushed Melissa back and pulled out his gun.

I extended my claws, stuck out my fired up and and growled at him, as I kept a hand on the two behind me.

Parrish's eyes went back and I put my hand down, turning to my dad and Melissa.

"I thought you couldn't control it?"

My claws went back under my skin and my hand stopped burning, "I said I was managing." I mumbled and my fangs went back.

Parrish grabbed at him chest where the claw marks were and looked up at us. "We need to find Scott."

"Why?"

"Because I got attacked by some huge werewolf or something."

"Huge? Like gigantor? Because I knew of a few that fit that description but all them are dead."

"I'm not sure he was a full werewolf though, his claws were bigger. Twice the size of Scotts, more like talons."

"Well, if that's the worse part, that doesn't sound too bad." Melissa said.

"It does get worse, they did something to me. It was like the life was being drawn out of me through them."

I sighed, "I'll go find Scott."

-/-

I got to the school and saw Scott and Kira fighting some huge dude.

I ran at them as another guy showed up and roared.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself as I transformed.

I tried to set him aflame but there was too much rain, so I clawed at him until he threw me against the walls next to the mystery guy.

I laid back against the wall and groaned as the big guy had Scott down.

I held the back of my head as I felt blood where I hit my head.

I stood back up as Gigantor got his arm broken by Scott and Stiles, Malia, and Liam showed up.

"I don't know who you are," Scott started, "or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run."

The man on the ground looked towards Scott's pack.

"I'd run." Stiles said.

The man took off and everyone besides the mystery wolf went to the middle towards Scott.

The guy turned around, "You don't remember me do you?" He started. "I guess I look a little different from fourth grade." He smirked.

"Theo?" Scott asked, surprised.

Theo smiled and my mouth fell open in shock.

Malia asked, "You know him?"

"They used to." Theo confirmed. "Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. A few months ago I heard of and alpha in Beacon Hills. I thought I heard his name was Scott McCall. I just couldn't believe it. You're not just and Alpha, but a True Alpha."

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"To come back to Beacon Hills, to come back home with my family, and to be apart of your pack."

-.-

I walked in my front door with Liam.

"Dad?" I called out, "Stiles?"

I turned around, "They're gone. I think Stiles will be back in the morning and my dad might be back in a few hours."

"What about when you have to get ready for school? Where's your dog?"

"I got an alarm clock, I'm not an idiot. And, Blue is chained up outside, my dad will let her in when he gets home." I said as I turned around and started walking to my room.

When we got to my room, I shut and locked the door.

Liam walked up behind me and as I turned back around he brought his hand up and cupped my face, "You sure they'll be gone for a while?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said and leaned down and kissed me.


	4. III

I woke up, Liam's arm around my waist.

"Liam," I mumbled, "it's time to wake up."

He groaned in response.

"C'mon, Dunbar, you have to be quiet, my dad's in the other room."

"Let's just sleep for five more hours." He muttered into his pillow.

"We have school today," I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, "and I have practice."

"Skip it."

"No. If you don't wake up now, I'll just go with Mason to check out the soccer players."

"You're bluffing."

"Logan made the team." I said and walked into my bathroom.

I started my shower and got in once the water was warm enough.

After I got in, the door opened and I peeked out and saw Liam brushing his teeth.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He turned around, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, "Getting ready for school. Don't use all the hot water."

I rolled my eyes and continued showering.

-;-

Once I got done, I kept the shower running and wrapped a towel around myself and let Liam get into the shower.

I walked into my room and to where I laid my clothes out after Liam fell asleep.

I was half done when my dad was calling me.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"Stiles and I are leaving now! You gonna walk to school?"

"Yeah! I'm meeting Liam at his house!" I yelled and put my bra and shirt on.

As I finished putting my pants on, my phone beeped and the shower turned off.

I checked my phone and there was three texts on it.

 **Stiles:** _quit lying to dad, i know liam was in there with you._

 **Cas:** _what's your last hour? I've got driver's ed lessons after school, you better come with._

 **Mason:** _there's a new guy hanging out with the soccer team, where you and Liam at?_

I locked my phone and set it on the desk as Liam walked out, the towel tied around his waist.

"Mason's waiting for us, so we have to hurry up."

"Do you still have some of my clothes?"

"Yeah, top drawer under the stereo." I replied and walked into the bathroom and started blow drying my hair.

-;-

We walked into the building hand-in-hand, and Mason found us immediately, holding a large book.

"This was the one I was telling you guys about, it cost me two hundred bucks, but it was totally worth it."

"You're still reading about this stuff?" I questioned as the bell rang.

I was attacked by an armor-plated giant wearing a bear skull, it kind of left an impression. Look, have you ever seen anything like this?" I heard as I cut forward an walked into Mr. Yukimura's room.

I sat down in front of Cassie and behind this girl, who I have never seen before, with dark hair.

"Are you new?" I asked, she turned around.

"Yeah, just moved from Devenford." She said, annoyed, and turned back around.

I got up and moved to the desk next to mine instead and Cassie moved forward one, to where I was.

The final bell rang and Liam was standing next to the desk in front of mine.

"Liam. You're not just gonna stand there, are you?" Yukimura called out.

"Maybe." Liam replied as he looked around the room.

"For the whole semester?"

"Maybe." He nodded.

"Take a seat."

Liam groaned and finally sat down next to the girl from Devenford.

I heard something squish when he sat, so I tapped his shoulder.

-;-

We were excused from the class and I went straight to my locker and Liam and Mason went to the locker room as Liam hand his books around his back to cover up the gum stain Hayden left.

Cassie walked up beside me and opened her locker.

"How do you feel then?"

"Better than I have felt in the past few weeks." I said.

"Good, the next one will come next week, Wednesday."

"Cool." I replied as she walked off.

I slammed my locker shut and went over to Liam and Mason across the hall at Liam's locker.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about other things like, the soccer team?" Liam asked as he opened up his locker.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Follow them-"

"Hey, McKenna." I heard from Logan as he rounded the corner in a soccer jersey.

"Hey, Logan." I smiled.

"Hi, McKenna." I heard someone else say from a bit behind Logan, a brown haired boy, who was a bit taller than me.

"Hi." I said quickly, not knowing his name.

"I'll see you in Physics." Mason patted Liam on the shoulder and walked away.

"Soccer players?" I asked as Liam turned back around.

"Yeah," He said and went back to his locker. He jumped as the person next to him slammed their locker.

"Nice shorts." Hayden said.

"Yeah, thanks." Liam said sarcastically. "You know, I was wondering if you were still pissed off about the sixth grade, but I guess you cleared that up."

"I'm not pissed off Liam. I'm vengeful." She said, clipped her lock back on and walked away.

"She's what I would call an asshole. But, I have to go. I'll see you in physics." I said and kissed Liam. I pulled back and Liam was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked.

Liam wiped under my eye and showed me his finger that had a black smudge on it, "Makeup?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "do you know where Cassie is?"

"Art, why?" He asked, confused.

"Just wondering, I need to see her."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

I walked away and outside, getting a text from Stiles at the same time.

 **Stiles:** _could you get theo to come to the locker room to see me and scott? thanks. he wouldve been in ap bio last period._

I groaned and walked towards the other wing where AP Biology was held. I opened the doors and continued walking, passing a few classmates, then turning a corner to the stairwell and crashing right into Theo Raeken.

"Sorry." I smiled as I backed away.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?"

"Free period." He replied.

"Same." I nodded. "Anyway," I pushed some hair out of my face, "Scott and Stiles are looking for you."

"Where are they?" Theo questioned and took a step closer.

"Locker room." I smiled and backed away.

"Cool. Where is it?"

I looked down and sighed, "All the way down the hall, last door on the right."

"Awesome, thanks McKenna."

-;-

I got done running the track for a few laps with Mason, after waiting for Liam, then after working out in the weight room for an hour or so.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. If I see Liam, you still going to be hear?" I asked as I stood outside the girls locker room.

"Yeah, I'll be in the weight room."

"Alright, see you later, Mason."

I walked into the locker room and went straight to the showers, for a quick one, then head out to find Stiles.

-;-

I got outside and started walking home and I decided to call Stiles.

"Yeah?" He whispered as he answered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Doing something, why?"

"Where you at?"

"The preserve. I have to go."

"Is Liam with you?"

"Yeah, bye now."

I groaned and took off running towards the preserve.

-;-

I got to the edge of the trees and saw Stiles' Jeep a few yards away and a silver truck which reeked of the cologne I smelled on Theo earlier.

I climbed into a tree and jumped from one branch to another, seeing Stiles with his hand on Liam's shoulder walking briskly away from where the creek was located.

I knelt onto the branch as they stopped and someone jumped out of the fallen tree on the left of where I was.

"What are you guy doing?"

I looked down and saw Theo walking slowly towards them, and Liam growling.

I jumped down next to Theo from the trees and grabbed his arm to prevent him from going towards Liam any more. Liam just growled more when I touched Theo.

"Whoa, why do I get the feeling this kid is tougher than he looks?"

I took my hand off of Theo and backed away a little bit.

"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles replied.

"Stiles, we were in Little League together, why are you so suspicious of me?" Theo changed the subject.

"Becuase of these." Stiles pulled out some papers from his pocket and handed him to Theo. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago, the other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different."

I craned my neck to see the paper and saw what Stiles was talking about.

"Yeah, they do look a little different." Theo smirked.

"No, they're totally different. Signed by two different people." Stiles slightly raised his voice.

"So my dad's not my dad? Like he's an imposter."

"Something like that." Liam challenged.

"Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know yet." Stiles shook his head.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample?"

"No. I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to."

"You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott, but I also came back for you. Somone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends."

I started listening to his heartbeat, hearing it steady as he continued talking.

"I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do." He continued as he looked up at the three of us. "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be apart of this pack."

-;-

After that we left and we pulled up in front of the school to drop Liam off to go see Mason.

"I don't know what to say, what if he flips out?"

"It will be fine, the worst he could do is react how you did when Scott told you he bit you to keep you alive. You remember that, don't you?"

"Of course I remember." Liam grumbled and put his hand on the door handle.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll see you later."

"Okay, love you." I said and climbed in the front once he got out.

"Love you too." He replied and kissed me.

"Alright, that's enough, you two. Liam? Just tell him, it'll be fine." Stiles said.

"He's right. It'll be better once he knows." I smiled reassuringly and Stiles drove off.


	5. IV

"Stilinski!" I heard someone yell. "Stilinski!"

I peeked over the computer, took my headphones out and saw Donovan with Clarke and Jordan. They had him cuffed and were bringing him out to the transport van.

"I'm going to kill you." Donovan said, as my dad came out of his office with Scott and Stiles right next to him.

"Donovan, if you think this shocks me, just remember it was well-documented in your Anger Expression Inventory. Deputies, escort the prisoner out."

Jordan and Clarke turned around but Donovan was still talking. "I'm not angry like I'm gonna throw a brick at your window."

I stood up and just stared at Donovan with a blank expression.

"No, I'm angry like I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get a knife and I'm gonna stab you with it until you're dead. Then when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now. Because this is why."

"Wow, that was awesome." Stiles spoke up from next to Scott. "That was great, I mean can you give us one more? Maybe like Christopher Walken next time? Y'know what? Never mind, because you'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in a tiny little cell, just stuck there. Forever."

Donovan had a smirk on his face, then he tried to get his way out of Clarke and Jordan's grasp and go at Stiles.

"Get him out of here!" My dad yelled.

"Have fun in prison!" I fake smiled and waved at Donovan. Then as he glared at me, I raised my middle finger up at him.

-;-

After I got finished with my homework, we went out to Stiles' Jeep and the truck wouldn't start.

"It's anxiety." Stiles spoke up after the fourth try.

"What?"

"Anxiety. I know how you two and the others try to keep tabs on me." Stiles said as he tried and failed to start the Jeep once more, then slammed his fist against the wheel.

"You okay?" I asked, as he took a deep breath and nodded,

"I got this message from Braeden a few hours ago." He handed Scott his phone. "That's the first real information we've gotten on the Desert Wolf in months."

"The Desert Wolf did this?"

"Yeah, and I'm the one that's been pulling on this thread."

"Maybe you should stop. I know it's not your call. But maybe-"

"I can't."

Five minutes after we left the station, I got a call from Malia.

"What's up?" I answered.

"You guys need to come to the under pass in the industrial part of downtown." Lydia said from the other side."

"Why?"

"Something happened here. It's bad."

"Okay," I softly said, "I'll tell Scott and Stiles."

-;-

We pulled up to the scene and Lydia, Malia, and Kira were talking to Officer Simmons and Parrish.

"Stay in the car." Stiles told me.

"Why?"

"Because, you don't need to see this."

"I've seen a lot since becoming a werewolf."

"You shouldn't have, but just stay here, please."

I nodded, sighed and picked up my phone.

Seeing a text from Liam when I opened it, I decided to go through the five messages I have.

 **Cass:** _not going to be at school tomorrow, business to take care of with my brother. see you on thursday :)_  
 **Logan:** _You going to the soccer game next friday?_  
 **Mason:** This is so cool, tell me more whenever you can.  
 **Liam:** _Hey, what you doing?_  
 **Liam:** _You should come over tonight. I just got a new video game and nothing to do._

I sighed and typed a quick reply to Cassie, Logan and Mason, then called Liam.

After five rings, Liam answered answered, out of breath. "Yeah?"

"What 's up?" I asked, curiously.

"Getting ready to go to sleep."

"Oh, well, goodnight." I awkwardly replied, "I was going to come over, but it's cool. I'll see you in the morning."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm probably going to be up for a while. So you can drop by or stay over."

"Okay, I'll be there in half hour, maybe twenty minutes?"

-;-

The next morning, before first period, we had a little pack meeting about Tracy

"She wasn't just having trouble sleeping. It was an actual disorder, night terrors." Lydia spoke up.

"Yeah, now she's the night terror, especially since no one has seen her." Stiles said in reply.

"Look, I know we're all tired and miserable, except for you." Scott looked to Mason, who was standing there excited to just be in middle of this.

"Oh," Mason jumped, "I'm sorry. This is all just- mind blowing." He turned to Kira, "You're a kitsune, I don't even know what that is."

"Liam, we said you could tell him, not bring him into the inner circle."

"I-I'm in the inner circle?"

"No." Liam, Stiles and myself all said at the same time.

Scott brings the conversation back to Tracy, "Guys, she is one lone wolf, we can find her."

"One, lone serial killing wolf." Malia emphasizes serial killing.

"Not a serial killer, she only killed one person, the other two were mauled. What do we do when we find her?"

"I say we put her down." Malia spoke up again.

"I hate to say this, but she killed someone and severely injured two more, I think it'd be best." I agreed.

Mason looked between all of us, "Intense."

"Let's just focus on finding Tracy first, then figure it out."

-;-'

I walked into Yukimura's classroom and made my way to the spot in the corner of the room. I saw Tracy sitting in the desk where Cassie would've sat.

The bell rang as Liam ran into the room, taking the seat in front of me.

Logan ran in behind Dylan and Yukimura stood and looked at them.

"Tardy again, Mr. Daniels and Mr. Towers?"

I looked at Dylan, "Towers?" I mumbled.

I took a deep breath as Dylan sat next to me and lightly said, "Hey, McKenna."

"Hi, Dylan." I said sharply and opened my notebook.

"Liam." I whispered and poked him in the shoulder with my pen.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Tracy's here. Tracy Stuart."

He looked straight ahead, then looked to the back of the classroom.

"What should I do?"

"Tell Scott, I guess. I don't know. If Yukimura weren't like a hawk, I'd text him myself."

Liam raised his hand.

"Yes, Liam?"

"Could I go to the bathroom."

"Wait a little longer, Liam, then you can go."

I sighed, then five minutes later Liam got to leave.

-;-

We were in the middle of a small quiz when the fire alarm went off.

"No rushing please, I'm sure it's just a drill." Mr. Yukimura said and set down his chalk.

"Hey, we need to go." I heard Hayden say to Tracy as I picked my stuffed my phone into my pants pocket.

"Are you alright?"

I looked back as I slung my bag over my shoulder, "Hayden, I don't think that's a great idea."

Tracy continued breathing heavily and Hayden brushed me off.

"Hayden." I pressed.

Tracy brought her hand up and dug her claws into Hayden's forearm.

I went around the back of Tracy and grabbed her arm, trying to get her to loosen her grip on Hayden.

"Tracy." Scott said as he slowly walked towards us. "Tracy."

"You're hurting me." Hayden cried.

I started prying at Tracy's fingers, trying to get them out of Hayden's bleeding arm.

"Stop pulling on your arm, Hayden. It'll hurt worse." I whispered to her.

"Tracy, let go." Scott said cautiously as he continued towards us three slower.

"They're coming." Tracy muttered and let go of Hayden. "They're coming for all of us."

Tracy fell to the ground and I ushered Hayden out of the room, "Go wash it out with this, and put these bandages on it." I said and handed Hayden the bactine and gauze from my bag.

"Thanks." She said and smiled lightly at me.

Scott picked Tracy up and Hayden looked back at me, "Where are they taking her?"

"Hospital." I said.

Stiles came running around the corner with Malia following him and they opened the doors for Scott who had Tracy in his arms.

"Well I'm gonna go." Hayden turned around and jogged to the girls bathroom.

Liam came out behind me and we walked to the end of the hall where Lydia and Kira were at.

"They're taking her to the animal clinic?" Kira asked right away.

"Yeah, they were going to try and see what's wrong with her."

"What's wrong with her is that she killed two people. Her father, and according to Parrish, her psychiatrist." Lydia replied in a quieter tone as more people shuffled by.

"Is there anyone we can talk to? Does she still have her mom? Any family?"

"Alpha. If she's a werewolf, she's got to have an Alpha. So, does anyone know of any new Alphas in Beacon Hills?"

"No, but we know an old one. The oldest."

"And her pack." Liam grimaced.

I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder. "I want to go with but I have to go see Scott."

"I don't want to see Brett by myself."

"Take Mason." I suggested. "He's got a free period and a car."

"Alright, see you later."

"See you later, love you."

"Love you too." He smiled then went looked for Mason.

-;-

I walked into the animal clinic and saw Tracy lying on the table in front of Deaton and Scott.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?" I asked and leaned against the wall, behind a line of mountain ash.

"Nothing yet."

"Well, could someone let me in?" I smirked.

Stiles came over and opened part of the line and let me pass through and I set my bag down.

He covered the open space back up and brought us back to the exam table.

Deaton had brought out a scalpel and slid it along Tracy's forearm, resulting in it breaking and her not being affected.

"I think you're going to need a bigger blade. Stiles said bluntly.

We were standing around for another few minutes when I heard something slimy moving around.

"What's that?"

"Malia, McKenna can you help me turn her over please?"

I went on the opposite side of Deaton and grabbed and turned her legs over.

I lifted her shirt up and her spine was visibly squirming around

"That's disgusting." I groaned and backed away.

Her skin broke open and I got hit with some blood.

Her spine in the shape of the tail whipped out and hit Stiles first and he let out a yell.

After hitting Deaton with her tail, Tracy's tail swung back around and cut me on the face as I was trying to set Stiles down but the venom worked it's way down and my arms gave out. I dropped Stiles then fell on my side right next to him.

"A fucking Kanima, guys?" I groaned angrily.

"I guess, but I'm more worried about how she got through the mountain ash."

"I don't know, it's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross." Deaton explained.

"Scott did it."

"Once, but it almost killed me."

"We should've killed her." Malia snarled.

About twenty minutes after Deaton explained to myself, Malia, and Scott about trying to get ourselves to heal to get the venom out of our systems.

"I think I felt my right leg move. Yep, definitely felt it. Like a twinge, spasm, or something."

"I'm going to have to disagree." Deaton said, "I think I hold an informed opinion."

"Malia." Scott said.

"I don't think she cut me that deep."

"Keep moving."

"What's going on? I can't see."

I heard Malia grunting and then saw her shadow over me.

"Malia? Malia, wait for us."

"There's no time." She panted.

"She's not a werewolf."

"But she has a scent, I can find her."

"Malia." Scott called out, "Save her."

Malia then made her way out, staggering slightly.

Scott was starting to get up soon after Malia left.

I heard running as I started to feel my hands.

I let out a sigh of relief as Theo Raeken came in and helped Scott up, then scooped me up and sat me on a table against the wall.

"Theo? How did you find us?"

"You work here, I heard about Tracy and I've been looking for her." Theo said and lifted Stiles up as he protested.

"We lost her." I informed as I gained more feeling in my lower back. "And Malia."

"Alright, I can help." Theo got Deaton up, "Let me help, it doesn't have to mean I'm apart of the pack, like you've accepted me or anything like that. Just means I can help catch this girl."

We all looked up at Scott and accepted Theo's help.


	6. V

I tried jumping off the table but collapsed as Scott left on his bike and Stiles left with Deaton in the Jeep. I had been left with Theo.

I groaned as Theo spoke, "Here, let me help you up."

He grabbed my arm and put it over his shoulders and led me outside.  
On my way out, I picked up my book bag.

I groaned as Theo lifted me into the backseat by putting one of his arms under my legs.

I set my bag down on my lap and started to dig through it as Theo hopped in.

The tips of my fingers just touch the velvety cover, it slipped deper into my bag.

I reached deeper and finally pulled out the small bag and opened the top only to reveal that there was no more blood.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"What?" Theo asked, confused.

"Nothing." I raised my voice, closed up my bag, and put it next to me. Worrying that i'll be stuck like this for longer than I first hoped.

By time we got to the station, I got most feeling back in my right leg.

I opened my door as Theo pulled in, he turned off the truck and came and helped me.

He hurried me up through the halls as I gained more feeling, bit by bit.  
"I smell blood." He broke the silence as we caught up to Scott, Deaton, and Stiles.

"Me too, and a lot of it."

We stopped in a doorway and Theo dropped my arm and leaned me against Stiles as we saw Lydia laying on the ground. She looked pale, sweaty, and had a huge blood stain on her side, which Kira was putting pressure on.

Theo helped and Stiles was standing next to me, frozen in shock and fear.

Lydia's mom, Natalie walked between us and knelt down by Lydia, trying to help.

"Stiles." Scott called out, "Stiles, over here."

"It's okay." Theo responded, looking up at Stiles. "She'll be alright."

"Tracy." Lydia said and tried to smile at Stiles, "Help Tracy."

I limped out of the room, following Scott and Stiles.

"It wasn't me." I heard Malia say as Scott got to the end of the hall.

"What the hell happened to her?" My dad questioned as he way Tracy laying on the ground.

"There were these guys, they wore masks." Malia started in a panicked, shaking voice. "The-there were three of then. They we- they were strong, Stiles. They had a weapon. Stiles, I didn't do this."

"Okay." Stiles responded calmly.

"She's not changing back." Deaton observed. "We need to get her out of here."

"Hey!" My dad raised his voice, "Absolutely not. This is a crime scene, we call the coroner."

"I think the coroner will be very confused by this girl's severed reptilian tail."

"You should. Unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills."

"Dad, he's got a point." I said in a quiet voice."

"So, where you guys going?" Theo asked Liam and I as he was driving us home from the hospital.

"Liam's." I responded. "Just drop us off on 12th."

We got to Liam's, went inside and were greeted by his mom.

"Where have you guys been?" She rested her hands on her hips.

"Devenford." Liam answered, shutting the door as his step-dad came into the room.

"Why?"

"To go see Margie real quick."

Marissa sighed, "Alright, just call if you're going to miss dinner."

Liam nodded and started walking up the stairs.

"And McKenna?"I turned around at Marissa's voice. "It's nice to see you again, do you need a ride home later?"

"Yeah, Maybe ten thirty or so? If that's not too late."

"That's okay." She smiled, I smiled back and went up the stairs.

"You're going home then?" Liam asked after I closed the door to his room.

"I'll be back after I grab some clothes and tell Stiles and Malia to cover for me."

Liam started the X-Box and put Call of Duty inside the console, sat at the edge of his bed and looked up at me with a sour-face.

"What?" I laughed.

"You smell." He responded as I looked down at him.

"Theo." I growled. "He helped me get around when we left the clinic and went to the Sheriff's station. Do you have a shirt I could wear?"

He stood up and smirked, "Yeah."

Liam took off his sweater then white t-shirt and tossed it to me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as he stood there, shirtless with a smirk on his face.

I straightened up, looked him in the eyes and took my shirt off, dropping it next to me. I stood straight up, looking him in the eye in just jeans and a bra.

We just stood there, hearts beating quick when there was a knock at Liam's door.

I threw his shirt on, dived at the bed and grabbed the controller as Liam ran into the bathroom.

Liam's dad opened the door and came in. "Where's Liam?"

"He just went into the bathroom."

"Okay, just checking on you guys, keep the door open a bit." He said and left the room. Liam flushed the toilet and started the faucet.

He came out soon after and asked, "What did he say?"

"Just told us to keep the door open."

-;-

I woke up the next morning on Liam's floor.

I groaned and sat up, seeing Liam sprawled out on the bed, the covers half-on him.

I picked up my pillow and threw it at him, "Wake up."

He groaned as I stood up and took my hair out of it's extremely messy bun.

"What is it?"

"You knocked me off the bed again. It's also like 7 and I hear your mom and dad downstairs."

"Oh," he rubbed his eyes, his voice still raspy as well and his hair matted down, "do you have your clothes for tonight."

"What's tonight?" I asked and went into the bathroom and started the water to wash my face.

"We were supposed to go to Sinema with Mason tonight."

"We're going to sneak into a club?"

"I guess." He shrugged and grabbed some clothes from his dresser.

"I'll have to go home after school to change then."

-0-0-0-0-

"You guys gonna be here all night?" I asked Stiles and Malia as they had the bestiary and some our cousin's old books laid out in front of them.

"Yeah, I'll text you when we leave, if you're not here by midnight. If you go home before then, text me and dad."

"Fine." I nodded, flipping to a page that had a drawing labeled 'Rugaru'.

"One of you guys driving?"

"No, we're going to walk there, but get a ride back with Margie." I informed and started making my way downstairs.

0-0-0

"Can you put your phone away for 5 minutes?" Mason said to Liam as we were walking up to the back entrance. "Scott can howl if he needs you."

"I know, it's just that I feel like I should be doing something."

"You are doing something, you're technically my wingman tonight. Also, considering the state of my dating life, I need a wingman, co-pilot, and a really hot flight attendant." Mason turned around.

"Well I'm definitely not your hot flight attendant." Liam replied sarcastically.

"Let's just go inside, considering the state of Beacon Hills, it will be our last chance for a few weeks." I interrupted and pushed them forward.

We walked up the steps and Hayden came out looked at Liam and rolled her eyes.

"I said I'd let you in, not him." She greeted Mason.

"I'm his flight attendant."

"What?"

"Wingman." Liam correct

"I'm his plus-one." I reached around Liam and put my hand on Mason's shoulder, "he's my- Liam"

I brought my left hand up and put it at the bridge of my nose, cursing myself for what I just said.

"How about, me, him, her, and fifty bucks."

"Welcome to Sinema." Hayden moved out of the way.

After about forty-five minutes, Liam still wasn't dancing with me.

"Hey, if you don't want to dance, I'm going home." I raised my voice and he looked up from his phone.

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Brett.

"What's up?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Getting over Margie?" I pursed my lips, 'Because she's sure as hell still not over you."

"She broke up with me."

"Because she thought you cheated on her."

"Who the hell told her that?"

"I don't know, man. She just called me crying one day, saying she broke up with you because she heard you were cheating on her. I didn't ask her who told. She didn't need that."

"What if I asked her."

"She will kick your ass before you got a chance to do that." I grabbed one of the shot glasses off his table and tipped it back in my mouth. "It was nice seeing you."

I turned around and tried to take off but ran into Liam who caught me before we fell by my waist.

"Hi." He said and took his hands off of my waist. "You going home?"

"Yeah, you can stay with Mason. I'm not really feeling too well."

"You're lying." Liam pointed out.

I looked down, "Yeah, I need to go. Check on my brother."

"Why?"

"I just feel like something's off, I'll call you later." I kissed him on the cheek.

I left the club, took off my shoes and started running home.

I got a text from Malia as I passed the park.

Malia: _stiles is still at the school.. want to go see if hes there?_

I sighed and ran the five blocks to the school.

I got to the school and saw the hood of Stiles' jeep up

He was on the other side of the truck, "Stiles!" I yelled.

I got closer and saw he was fighting someone off.

I ran, my teeth and claws out and tackled the other man, who I recognized to be Donovan, away from Stiles.

Stiles then threw the wrench over me and hit Donovan in the face.

I got up and ran with Stiles into the school, we turned a few sharp corners and got to the library door.

"Key card, give it to me."

Stiles dug in his pocket frantically and handed me the card I swiped it quickly and the light went green.

I pushed Stiles in and we ran behind the bookshelves.

Donovan came in slowly and we heard a phone vibrating and Stiles checked his pockets.

"You dropped your phone." Donovan said. "It's Malia, should I text her back? You don't really know who I am, do you Stiles? Maybe you heard about my father. Did your dad tell you about him?"

"Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time when he was still deputy and his partner got caught in a shootout? Did he tell you a bullet hit my dad's T-9 vertebrae? It went through his spinal cord, do you know what that means?"

Stiles tiptoed quietly to the next bookshelf and he grabbed my wrist for me to follow him

"It means everything below his waist is useless, and not just his legs. I bet he told you some of it. But he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my dad was going it alone. Did he tell you that he was too scared, too much a frightened little bitch to go in after him?" Donovan started yelling and Stiles was growing more angry by the second.

I grabbed Stiles' hand, trying to make him calm down.

"Or do little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of their life?" Donovan started walking up the stairs and we moved slowly to the side side of the bookcase.

We sat there, quiet, when Donovan reached through and grabbed Stiles. pulling him through the shelves.

I threw Donovan off of him and he roared as Stiles started climbing the scaffolding. I went next to him.

"Don't worry you guys. I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to eat your legs." Donovan growled and glowed his eyes as I looked down at him.


	7. VI

"McKenna, watch out." Stiles kicked my feet.

I swung myself to the other side of the scaffolding as he pulled the pin out of it's place and the equipment toppled down.

I looked down after I could no longer hear Donovan, only to see a pole going right through his chest.

He spit up blood and went limp as I started shuffling down the scaffolding.

"He's dead." I stated as the same stuff that came out of Tracy leaked out of the wound.

We were at home after a ride with Stiles having a small panic attack while we were waiting for the deputy to show up at the school.

Stiles was still breathing heavily as we sat on his bed after he had written out "Donovan NOT dead, walked out on the board."

"He's going to come and kill us." He said as he heald his hands to his mouth.

"Stiles, he's dead, I heard his heart stop beating, the same stuff that came out of Tracy came out of him when he died."

"I killed him, McKenna I killed someone. If he's supposed to be dead where did he go."

"Give me the pencil." I said and he laid the pencil in my hand.

I got up and went to the board.

I wrote "Donovan dead. Someone carried him out."

Stiles looked up and shook his head, "But what about those guys Malia was talking about? What about them, McKenna? What if they come for us?" He said through his shaky breaths.

"Stiles," I said and put my hand on his shoulder and he winced, "sit down. What happened? Before I got to the school?"

"He had a hand on my shoulder and-and it felt like something was biting me."

"Let me see." I said and got behind Stiles and pulled the neck of his shirt down to see the bite.

It was round and had teeth-like marks surrounding the smaller circle.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's a lamprey, which is a fish in the Northern part of the US. The dread doctors are doing some weird shit to these kids. "

"Scott told-" Stiles was stopped short by his phone vibrating.

He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Stiles," Scott started, "someone's taking the bodies."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm at the animal clinic, Tracy's body is gone and my mom just called and said Lucas' body is missing from the morgue."

"Lucas?" I questioned. "Lucas who?"

"Jones. Why? You know him?"

"I know his boyfriend. Anyway, we got any idea on maybe what is stealing the bodies?"

"Maybe those masked men? I'm not completely sure, we can talk about it tomorrow morning."

-;-

I woke up later on in the morning and heard my phone going off.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

I slid my finger on the screen and said, "Hello?"

 _"Where you at?"_ Liam said from the other side of the phone.

"What time is it?" I dragged out.

"Ten o'clock in the morning."

"I'll be in in like half an hour, I need to wake up still." I got quieter and closed my eyes.

"McKenna!" He said louder. "Are you coming in or should I grab your homework for you?"

I sighed, "Grab it for me, please?" I replied.

"Okay, go to sleep Kenna. I'll be there after-" I heard before I went back to sleep.

I woke up, light streaming in and someone was whispering at me and poking my arm.

"Hey, Kenna. Wake up." I felt their breath on my face as they got closer.

I groaned as they poked my arm three more times.

"Hey I brought you some stuff."

I opened my eyes and saw Liam kneeling in front of me.

"Hi." I said lightly.

I sat up and Liam set his bag down next to me.

He started pulling books and my notebooks out and put them on my lap.

"Biology, page 27. Algebra II, page 31. Sociology survey. That's it from today."

"Okay, cool." I got up and went into the bathroom.

-;;-

I walked up the stairs, Lydia following.

"So, what's up with that book that Malia found?" I asked and turned around.

"Theo looked through it and looked at the dedications and found a name in it."

"Who's name?"

"You have a lot of questions."

"I know, but I'm involved."

"No you're not."

"You know me though, Lydia. something will happen and I will be directly involved." I turned around and kept walking to his room.

"Gabriel Valack."

"That dude with the three eyes in Eichen?"

"Yes, now can I go into his room?"

"Sure, why not." I smiled and knocked on his door. "Stiles, Lydia is here to see you."

He opened the door and let Lydia in.

"Is Liam still here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If I leave, he leaves."

"But he's helping me study for the test on Monday in sociology."

"I'm calling you randomly whenever I'm gone, okay?"

I shrugged, "Fine."

I went into my room and jumped onto the bed, directly onto Liam. "Hey."

"We have to finish this worksheet."

"Alright, but I have to get ready when we're done."

"For what?"

"I'm going to Corey and Logan's soccer game."

"Why?"

"It's their first game of the season." I sighed.

"You didn't come to my first game for lacrosse."

"Shut up, yeah I did."

"For like five minutes." He said quietly

"Well excuse me if I almost blew up the lacrosse field, I wasn't feeling very well. Along with worrying about Scott, Kira, and you. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't tear up the whole Devenford Prep lacrosse team _and_ my brother."

"I wouldn't have done that." He defended.

"You reeked of anger and anxiety from across the field."

"I remember what I felt on your first full moon when you were over me, about to tear me to shreds." I said in a low voice.

"I stopped myself."

"Scott stopped you."

"What about back in May when you broke out of your chains and nearly killed Brett?"

"I was out of control and getting worse. I also told him not to be at the preserve."

Liam stayed quiet.

"Plus, you stopped me."

"How did I do that?"

"I found out that you were my anchor that night. I mean, yeah, I almost killed Brett and Margie. But if you hadn't done what you did, they'd be dead and I'd be living with that guilt of killing two of my best friends." I finished as my phone rang.

"Speaking of Brett and Margie-"

I held my hand up and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you going to the soccer game tonight?" Margie asked

"Yeah. I'll meet you there, Margie." I hung up and turned back to face Liam. "Sorry, she just wanted to know if I was going to the game."

"Is she there?"

"Yeah, she's on Devenford's team."

"I don't think I should go then." Liam changed the subject and got up and went to my bedroom door.

"What happened between you and Margie?"

"I was the one who told her that Brett kissed Sara. I saw them, I didn't know if it was actually Brett. I just panicked and ran off."

"Was it actually Brett?"

"Ye- I thought so. Until-" He stopped.

"Until what?"

"Until I heard that he and Margie were spending time with each other the night before and they wouldn't be back until _after_ I left Margie that voicemail."

"So Brett wasn't making out with anyone when he was with her."

"That's not true. I heard there was also that girl I mentioned, Lexa or whatever. I got told that from my friend Jack."

"So he was cheating on her?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What a dick." I laid back on my bed, sighing loudly.

"Should we go to the game?" Liam sat down and looked at me.

"If you want, I was only gonna go for like half an hour, then go over there after to see Margie."

"Let's go then."

We got to my house after the game and we sat down.

"Productive day, right?" I joked as I put my legs over Liam's.

"Yep, you slept until four p.m, we fought twice, worked on one assignment, and went to a soccer game. Day is complete. I could do with less fighting though." He smirked.

"Same." I agreed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Okay then. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I got up and threw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban into the DVD player.

I pressed play as I saw the main menu appear on the screen.


	8. VII

"McKenna, watch out." Stiles kicked my feet.

I swung myself to the other side of the scaffolding as he pulled the pin out of it's place and the equipment toppled down.

I looked down after I could no longer hear Donovan, only to see a pole going right through his chest.

He spit up blood and went limp as I started shuffling down the scaffolding.

"He's dead." I stated as the same stuff that came out of Tracy leaked out of the wound.

We were at home after a ride with Stiles having a small panic attack while we were waiting for the deputy to show up at the school.

Stiles was still breathing heavily as we sat on his bed after he had written out "Donovan NOT dead, walked out on the board."

"He's going to come and kill us." He said as he heald his hands to his mouth.

"Stiles, he's dead, I heard his heart stop beating, the same stuff that came out of Tracy came out of him when he died."

"I killed him, McKenna I killed someone. If he's supposed to be dead where did he go."

"Give me the pencil." I said and he laid the pencil in my hand.

I got up and went to the board.

I wrote "Donovan dead. Someone carried him out."

Stiles looked up and shook his head, "But what about those guys Malia was talking about? What about them, McKenna? What if they come for us?" He said through his shaky breaths.

"Stiles," I said and put my hand on his shoulder and he winced, "sit down. What happened? Before I got to the school?"

"He had a hand on my shoulder and-and it felt like something was biting me."

"Let me see." I said and got behind Stiles and pulled the neck of his shirt down to see the bite.

It was round and had teeth-like marks surrounding the smaller circle.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's a lamprey, which is a fish in the Northern part of the US. The dread doctors are doing some weird shit to these kids. "

"Scott told-" Stiles was stopped short by his phone vibrating.

He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Stiles," Scott started, "someone's taking the bodies."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm at the animal clinic, Tracy's body is gone and my mom just called and said Lucas' body is missing from the morgue."

"Lucas?" I questioned. "Lucas who?"

"Jones. Why? You know him?"

"I know his boyfriend. Anyway, we got any idea on maybe what is stealing the bodies?"

"Maybe those masked men? I'm not completely sure, we can talk about it tomorrow morning."

-;-

I woke up later on in the morning and heard my phone going off.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

I slid my finger on the screen and said, "Hello?"

 _"Where you at?"_ Liam said from the other side of the phone.

"What time is it?" I dragged out.

"Ten o'clock in the morning."

"I'll be in in like half an hour, I need to wake up still." I got quieter and closed my eyes.

"McKenna!" He said louder. "Are you coming in or should I grab your homework for you?"

I sighed, "Grab it for me, please?" I replied.

"Okay, go to sleep Kenna. I'll be there after-" I heard before I went back to sleep.

I woke up, light streaming in and someone was whispering at me and poking my arm.

"Hey, Kenna. Wake up." I felt their breath on my face as they got closer.

I groaned as they poked my arm three more times.

"Hey I brought you some stuff."

I opened my eyes and saw Liam kneeling in front of me.

"Hi." I said lightly.

I sat up and Liam set his bag down next to me.

He started pulling books and my notebooks out and put them on my lap.

"Biology, page 27. Algebra II, page 31. Sociology survey. That's it from today."

"Okay, cool." I got up and went into the bathroom.

-;;-

I walked up the stairs, Lydia following.

"So, what's up with that book that Malia found?" I asked and turned around.

"Theo looked through it and looked at the dedications and found a name in it."

"Who's name?"

"You have a lot of questions."

"I know, but I'm involved."

"No you're not."

"You know me though, Lydia. something will happen and I will be directly involved." I turned around and kept walking to his room.

"Gabriel Valack."

"That dude with the three eyes in Eichen?"

"Yes, now can I go into his room?"

"Sure, why not." I smiled and knocked on his door. "Stiles, Lydia is here to see you."

He opened the door and let Lydia in.

"Is Liam still here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If I leave, he leaves."

"But he's helping me study for the test on Monday in sociology."

"I'm calling you randomly whenever I'm gone, okay?"

I shrugged, "Fine."

I went into my room and jumped onto the bed, directly onto Liam. "Hey."

"We have to finish this worksheet."

"Alright, but I have to get ready when we're done."

"For what?"

"I'm going to Corey and Logan's soccer game."

"Why?"

"It's their first game of the season." I sighed.

"You didn't come to my first game for lacrosse."

"Shut up, yeah I did."

"For like five minutes." He said quietly

"Well excuse me if I almost blew up the lacrosse field, I wasn't feeling very well. Along with worrying about Scott, Kira, and you. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't tear up the whole Devenford Prep lacrosse team _and_ my brother."

"I wouldn't have done that." He defended.

"You reeked of anger and anxiety from across the field."

"I remember what I felt on your first full moon when you were over me, about to tear me to shreds." I said in a low voice.

"I stopped myself."

"Scott stopped you."

"What about back in May when you broke out of your chains and nearly killed Brett?"

"I was out of control and getting worse. I also told him not to be at the preserve."

Liam stayed quiet.

"Plus, you stopped me."

"How did I do that?"

"I found out that you were my anchor that night. I mean, yeah, I almost killed Brett and Margie. But if you hadn't done what you did, they'd be dead and I'd be living with that guilt of killing two of my best friends." I finished as my phone rang.

"Speaking of Brett and Margie-"

I held my hand up and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you going to the soccer game tonight?" Margie asked

"Yeah. I'll meet you there, Margie." I hung up and turned back to face Liam. "Sorry, she just wanted to know if I was going to the game."

"Is she there?"

"Yeah, she's on Devenford's team."

"I don't think I should go then." Liam changed the subject and got up and went to my bedroom door.

"What happened between you and Margie?"

"I was the one who told her that Brett kissed Sara. I saw them, I didn't know if it was actually Brett. I just panicked and ran off."

"Was it actually Brett?"

"Ye- I thought so. Until-" He stopped.

"Until what?"

"Until I heard that he and Margie were spending time with each other the night before and they wouldn't be back until _after_ I left Margie that voicemail."

"So Brett wasn't making out with anyone when he was with her."

"That's not true. I heard there was also that girl I mentioned, Lexa or whatever. I got told that from my friend Jack."

"So he was cheating on her?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What a dick." I laid back on my bed, sighing loudly.

"Should we go to the game?" Liam sat down and looked at me.

"If you want, I was only gonna go for like half an hour, then go over there after to see Margie."

"Let's go then."

We got to my house after the game and we sat down.

"Productive day, right?" I joked as I put my legs over Liam's.

"Yep, you slept until four p.m, we fought twice, worked on one assignment, and went to a soccer game. Day is complete. I could do with less fighting though." He smirked.

"Same." I agreed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Okay then. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I got up and threw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban into the DVD player.

I pressed play as I saw the main menu appear on the screen.

"Hey Liam?"

"Yeah?" He faced me, his face illuminated by the TV.


	9. VIII

We uncovered the body as Scott walked into the back room of the animal clinic.

Scott looked at the boy who had dried blood on his face.

"Do you know him?" Theo asked, breaking the silence.

"His name is Josh; he was a junior."

Scott walked away and I covered him back up.

'Which one of them did it?" Scott turned around, rubbing his hands. "Was it the one with the cane?"

"Yeah." Theo and I answered at the same time.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Stiles started We can't just set the alarm and leave that's how Tracy disappeared. Someone has to stay here with him."

I took a deep breath about to answer when Theo interrupted, "I'll do it, it's not like I had a big Saturday night planned."

Scott's phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What is it?"

"A new one, another chimera."

-;-

"So you're sure she's a chimera?" Scott asked Liam, concerned.

Liam nodded, "She said she heard a voice saying that her condition improves."

We all looked at each other and then Stiles spoke up, "Okay, that's unsettling."

"A bit more than 'unsettling'. I think we have to make a big decision here. About her."

"What kind of decision?" Liam asked as Stiles knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hayden? It's Stiles. Your sister works with my dad at the station. Just open the door, okay? You can trust us."

"If her condition is really improving then it'd be best to put her down." I said uneasily.

"How is that an option?"

"If she is improving, she is one step closer to what the Dread Doctors want, Perfection. And a mega beast. If we put her down- and I'm not saying this is the absolute best plan- they'll be slowed down for us to have more time to figure more of this out."

"We can't kill her. I won't let you do that, McKenna." Scott replied and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just saying, it's something that should be done. I would probably do it too, if she wasn't my friend or if I didn't know her." I sighed.

"We have to do what's best for them." Scott reassured.

"Is getting killed by guys in masks who experimented on you the best thing for these kids?"

Scott went to the door as Hayden's heartbeat slowed down.

"We just need to tell you the truth, Hayden, and that kind of thing is usually better face-to-face. Listen, either you're gonna unlock the door or I have to break it open. It's okay if you're not ready to talk or if you're not ready to believe us, but I gotta know if you're okay in there." Scott finished and Hayden's breathing was heavy as she opened the door slowly.

I pushed the door the rest of the way open and saw that Hayden had claws and her eyes were glowing yellow.

"I believe you." She said, voice distorted by the fangs in her mouth.

I turned around quickly and went out into the hallway, Liam following me.

"You okay?" He asked, laying a warm hand on the small of my back. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but you can stay. I'm gonna go and check on Theo see if I can give him a break from watching a body." I smiled and kissed Liam's cheek as I walked down the stairs and out the door.

-;-

I got to the animal clinic and saw Theo sitting on the counter.

"What's up, creepy? Nothing spooky happened right?" I lightly joked.

"I'm fine, bored. More bored and hungry than anything."

I laughed, "Well, I brought some food, nothing like having a midnight snack over a dead body."

Twenty minutes later, Theo and I were sat in one of the back corners of the animal clinic, talking and eating the food I brought.

"What kind of other things have happened here, like supernatural-wise."

"A lot of shit. There was a huge house fire that killed a family of werewolves. Only four, I think, survived. One went to South America, another went into coma, and the other two left to New York."

"The Hales right? That happened before I left."

"Yeah, after Scott got turned, there was a psycho werewolf killing people, turned out to be the one who was supposedly in a coma. Then a lizard man started killing people, we killed him and he came back a werewolf then left to London."

"American Werewolf in London?" Theo laughed.

"Yeah, a freakin cliché."

"What about after that?"

"I got changed into a werewolf by Derek Hale, then we looked for two of his betas, Erica and Boyd, turns out Erica was dead, Scott, myself and Derek, got Boyd out of this run-down bank, along with Derek's little sister who he thought was dead."

"The one that was in South America?"

"Yeah, bad time to break them out though, they nearly tore us to shreds in there. It was awful. Then the people who took them turned out to be a pack of Alphas, I hated it personally, then Derek's girlfriend, the old English teacher, turned out to be a psychopath, sacrificing people, nearly killing my dad, Scott's mom, and our friend's dad."

"Jesus Christ, how'd she get away with that?"

"She used mistletoe, I think, to hide her- unbelievably hideous- true self. After she died, Stiles gets possessed, nearly kills everyone in the police station, almost killed Coach. Then Allison, Scott's ex-girlfriend, gets killed by one of the Japanese demons, and Aiden too, who was actually Lydia's boyfriend at the time. The Oni leave, my friend Isaac leaves with Allison's dad, then I ran away from Beacon Hills, I come back and if someone kills me: they get seven million dollars- which eventually bumps up to twelve million. Then we subdued the true Benefactor, who didn't even remember that they said that all of the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills should be dead, and threw his ass into Eichen House. That's basically it until now, which is pretty chaotic. Scott hasn't even been a werewolf for two years yet and look at all the shit he's seen."

"You've only been a werewolf for over a year?" Theo asked, taking a drink of his pop.

"Yeah, I was just starting to learn more control when I got attacked and started losing my powers."

"Is that why you're drinking demon blood?"

I nodded, looking down. "I can't think of anything else I could be doing with my power, I just know that if I kill the bitch who did this to me, I'll possibly get my powers back, and I want that. So, Cassie came to me with a deal when I was in the hospital a couple weeks ago: if I drink her blood to get stronger, then she and her brothers will help me take that family down."

"Which family?"

"The Towers, they're witches. The only reason she got to me so bad is because she had a werewolf claw and some sort of Garuda spell, like that guy we fought your first night back in town."

I continued as Theo just looked over sympathetically, "I'm afraid that even If I kill her that I would continue devolving and be human. Which would really suck."

"How did you become a hybrid anyway?"

"I don't really know. I think it could've had something to do with my mom, she was a hunter. She definitely could've had a spell put on her but I would never know unless I found her old journal."

"She was a hunter?"

"Born and raised. Her parents actually died when she was like 13. Her older sister, Mary, and her fiancé, John, took care of her until she graduated high school."

I looked out the window, seeing the sun rising in the distance.

"Theo?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think about her- your sister?"

"A lot, why?"

"Just wondering."

I stood up, as the rain continued slowly. "I'm gonna get going. If you need a break or whatever, call me, I'll be with Liam."


	10. IX

"We're betting our lives on these?" Malia asks.

"I think we're betting Hayden's life on them," Lydia replies.

"Still our lives as well." I said.

"I'm just glad I brought my gun." Parrish grabbed one of the jammers and handed it to Malia.

I brought the jammer inside and set it on the top of some lockers near the exit door.

We were hanging out for about an hour when Liam started walking around and found the bag of chains, "What's all of this?"

"Liam, we brought her here to protect her." Scott replied.

"And now she's bait." Liam said, scowling.

"Am I?

"No. No one's bait. But we can't be bodyguards to everyone every night."

"Then why aren't we talking to Stiles' dad? Why aren't we doing something better than hiding in a school?"

"I told you what would happen if he helps, Li." I got angry.

"Because we still don't know anything about them or what they want, okay? They're winning and we don't even know what the game is."

"What if they come in here and those things don't work? What if you have an asthma attack again? What are we gonna do?

"I don't know."

"This plan sucks!"

"You got a better one? Kids are dying! And she's next. So, somebody has to do something. Somebody has to save everyone. So somebody's got to be the bait!

"Scott. Promise me you'll do everything you can to save her." I barely heard Liam whisper to Scott.

"Guys? I left my medicine. There should be a bottle in my locker." Hayden broke the silence.

"I'll go get it." Scott said and turned to the door, "What's your combination?"

Scott left and Lydia stood just outside the doorway.

Liam came and sat down next to me, put a hand on my back. "You okay?"

"Just nervous, I also forgot to take my pain meds this morning."

"I thought you were done with those?"

"Your dad said take some if I ever start feeling too much pain."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

I laughed, "It's cool. You've been a bit _preoccupied_."

"Are you talking about Hayden?" Liam replied.

"Never mind, I'm gonna go see what's taking Scott so long." I got up and walked to the door, not seeing Lydia. "Scott? Lydia?"

I started hearing the same sound I heard at the hospital, "Shit." I muttered.

"What is it?" Liam yelled.

I turned around, ran back inside the locker room and as I was turned around, pulling the shelf to block the door, I was shot with a retractable dart, slicing my side deeply as it just missed me.

"Run!" I yelled as it came another time hitting me in the shoulder, this time it stayed.

The dread doctors walked past me slowly, all three of them and the one on the far right slammed his hand on jammer and slowly said, "We are on a frequency you can't possibly imagine."

"Stay the hell away from them!" I yelled and sat up. I extended my claws as I was standing up, my eyes started glowing, I lifted up my arm and let fire out from the palms of my hands and went at the smallest one.

"McKenna, don't!" Liam yelled.

"I told you run!" I yelled back and the Dread Doctor I was currently fighting, lifted me up against the lockers then proceeded to rip the retractable dart out of my shoulder.

I shrieked and they all disappeared after that one dropped me.

Malia and Kira came running into the room, followed right after by Mason and Scott.

"They're gone." I said and started healing.

"Did they get ahold of you?" Mason crouched down next to me.

I nodded, "I tried to protect them. But myself against three metal Dread Doctors wasn't enough."

Mason helped me up, "We gonna go look for them?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mason bring Corey to my house. Kenna, you call Stiles and get him over there, then you get cleaned up and get Liam's scent from his house." Scott said.

"What's up with Corey?" I asked and winced as I lifted my arm to put my jacket back on.

"He's a chimera." Mason said.

"What? When did you find out?"

"Just earlier today, he was already healed and he's got the super-strength."

"Let's go then." I said and picked up my bag.

-;-

Once I got changed, I went over to Liam's house to get his scent. I was going through his closet and drawers, all I could smell was laundry detergent.

"Fucking shit." I muttered to myself.

My phone started vibrating and I saw that it was Scott, "What's up?"

"I lost his scent at the preserve, did you find anything yet?"

"His room has been totally sterilized, Scott. I can't find anything."

"Pillows, blanket?"

"Nothing." I sighed, rubbing my face.

"Anything at your house?" He asked, breathing deeply, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I'll find something better over there. I'll meet you at your house in less than an hour, maybe."

"Okay, and McKenna?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay calm."

I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

I turned towards the window and saw that it was already open and had a dark line across the ledge.

The bedroom door flew open and I turned around.

"What the hell? Mrs. Geyer?"

"Where's my son?"

"My house." I lied.

"Then why are you here?"

"He wanted me to grab something for him."

"Why couldn't he come and get it?"

"Study group, he's leader this week."

"It's 3 am."

"I know."

Marissa started laying down a line of the same stuff on the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting angry.

I walked to the door and she finished the line. I was zapped by the barrier, "Mountain ash?"

"No, this stuff is so much easier to come by."

The realization hit me, "Goofer dust? You're a hunter?"

"Yeah, I settled down with Liam's step-dad a few years ago, wanted to stop hunting after Liam's dad got killed by some witches."

"That's how you knew my mom." I said.

"Yeah, we were really good friends, always were really close until she met your dad on a hunt with the Argents. We grew distant, then I met Liam's dad and Claudia had Stiles."

"Marissa, you have to let me out of here, Liam's in trouble."

"What'd you do to my son?"

"Nothing," tears starting building, "I was trying to protect him, but I'm too weak."

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "I have to go."

"How are you getting out?"

"You're gonna let me out, because I'm gonna help my boyfriend _and your son_ , out of this mess."

She broke the goofer dust line, "Thank you." I said.

"What is he?"

"Werewolf." I said and walked past her, running down the stairs.

-;-

I finally got to Scott's house at sun up, carrying a pair of Liam's pants, "I'm here!" I yelled, out of breath.

"What took you so long? Scott said an hour." Lydia came from around the corner

"Hunter got me trapped, I got out though."

"How?" Mason asked, surprised.

"Kind persuasion." I smiled. "Here's his scent." I tossed the pants to Lydia. "Did Scott and them make it back yet?"

"No, but Corey is up stairs in Scott's room."

"Cool, any idea about what he is?"

"Nothing, we just found a copy of that book for him to read."

"Where was this?" Lydia said, folding the pants and setting them on the couch.

"My house." I went past Lydia and up to Scott's room. "Hey, Corey."

"McKenna, hi. You're apart of all this too?" Corey looked up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, how far did you get?"

"Chapter two, but I'm a slow reader."

"That's okay, Corey." Mason smiled at Corey as he walked into the room.

"He's right. We don't have time for that anyway." Scott walked into the room, extending his claws and putting them into the back of Corey's neck.

"No, Scott, don't!" Lydia yelled, coming in right behind him.

We all backed away from the two and Theo came in with Stiles.

"Don't get too close." I said, putting my hand on Theo's shoulder.

"What's he doing?" Theo asked.

Lydia answered, "Tapping into Corey's memories."

"Is it as dangerous as it looks?"

"More." I said.

"Does anybody know if it's working?"

"Only Scott."

Scott took his claws out and walked away.

"What the hell did he do to me?!" Corey yelled, pissed off.

"You'll be alright." Scott waved the question off.

I went over to Corey just as Mason had and he reached and touched the back of his neck, "Oh god, there's blood."

"You'll heal." Scott said and started rummaging through his desk.

"Scott.." Lydia started.

"He'll be fine!" Scott yelled and started drawing something on the piece of paper in his hand.

"Listen... I think it worked. I saw something. There were tunnels. Pipes along the walls. There were these huge blue pipes at the entrance. Two on both sides." Scott finished his drawing.

"Wait a second I know this. I've seen this before. That's one of the tunnels I used to skateboard in. Remember my dad caught me one time and told me to never go back?"

"It's the water treatment plant." I said, looking at the drawing

"That's where they are. That's where we'll find Liam and Hayden."


	11. X

We all walked down the stairs, leaving Corey up in the room.

"Scott, slow down." Stiles started, "Just think for a second, okay?"

"Mason should be going." Scott said.

"Liam's my best friend. I'm going." Mason pointed out.

"Oh, did you suddenly get super wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that development."

"Leave my friend alone." I defended Mason, not in the mood for any comments from Stiles

"Well, if you're not going, I could use the help."

"No, I'm coming just as soon as I talk to my dad. They're moving the body and he wants to make sure that this time no one steals it."

"How's he gonna do that?"

"I don't know. But whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my Jeep."

"We can bring Theo." Malia suggested.

"Maybe I better stay here. You know, in case the Doctors decide to make a house call for Corey."

"But I'll be here." I said.

"You alone can't fight off three of the guys, you proved that last night." Theo replied.

"Scott, Stiles is right. We need to slow down and think."

"I am thinking," Scott paused, "about how Liam and Hayden could already be dead."

"You could've hurt him, Scott! Really hurt him."

"Liam will be fine, Scott, and if any of them are dead, it would probably be Hayden. They probably wouldn't kill Liam just because they more than likely know you'd go looking for him. As for Corey, Lydia's got a point."

"I'm still going to look for them." He said and walked out, Mason and Malia following.

-;-

After about twenty minutes of just sitting in the house, Stiles got up and started heading to the front door.

"You going to see dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I also have to call the mechanic about my Jeep."

"What exactly happened to your Jeep?"

"Do you want to tell her, Theo? I have to go."

I smiled at Theo, "Please. Enlighten me."

"It started on fire and then it flipped with Stiles still inside."

"Really?" Theo nodded, "Finally, I fucking hated that thing."

"Why? Not like I liked it too much either, but really."

"I can't fucking drive it and we've had it for too long now, our mom actually had it before Stiles."

"So it's been like twenty or so years?"

I nodded. "Do you think they're still alive- both of them? I know what I said, but they probably wouldn't kill Hayden right away."

"I think they're still alive." Theo reassured, "They might be beaten up a little, but fine."

"Yeah." I said.

Corey came down the stairs, Lydia following, "Well this has been fun, especially the part where a werewolf forced his way into my brain with his claws."

"I don't think leaving is such a good idea, Corey. You know, Lydia's a Banshee. It means she can tell when someone's close to death."

Corey rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Lydia, what happens if he walks out that door?"

"It's bad. Very bad." She lied.

Corey scoffed, "I'll take my chances."

"Then give us a better chance at finding our friends. What else did you see? Come on, Corey, there had to be something else."

"There was the hospital and they took me outta my room."

"And then where?"

"The tunnels. Like I already told you. That's it."

"Yeah, nothing after that? No."

I sighed, "Well, there has to be more. Think. Corey, for one minute, just think."

"There was a basement."

"Where? Like, in a building?"

"A house. It was old, covered in dust and there was a broken stone wall with a large hole in it. Like a bomb went off."

"Lydia, the werewolf with the talons-the one who attacked Scott. Didn't Parrish say that he smashed through the wall of a basement? Wasn't it something like that?"

"No. It was exactly that." Lydia smirked.

Theo started walking to the door.

"Let me come with." I said.

"No, you stay here with Corey and Lydia."

"You said it yourself I-"

"Take your demon blood then you can fight off all three of them."

"That's not a good idea."

"What if Corey dies?"

"I won't let them get to him, just go find them- both of them."

Theo opened the door and started walking to his truck, "And be careful!"

It was a few hours later and I came down the stairs and saw Liam and Hayden resting their heads on either sides of the couch.

I went in front and hugged Theo.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's okay, but I have to tell you something.

"What is it?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Not in here, somewhere else."

I tilted my head to the door and started walking and slipped on my shoes.

"What did you want to tell me then?" I asked as I heard the door click.

"It's about Liam." Theo answered, looking up at me.

"What?" I pressed.

"He-" Theo licked his lips then continued, "-he kissed Hayden on the way back here from the house."

I felt my heart drop and my mouth go dry.

"How do I know you're not lying, Raeken?"

"Listen to my heartbeat and tell me."

I focused my hearing as he spoke again, "Liam kissed Hayden. I'm telling the absolute truth. I'm not going to lie to you about that McKenna. Especially since I promised you that I wouldn't lie."

I started breathing heavily and tears started pricking my eyes.

I pushed past Theo and went inside. Keeping the tears in, I went to the chair next to Scott's couch and started grabbing my stuff and stuffing them in my bag.

Liam shuffled in his spot, opened his eyes, and with a raspy voice, said "Hey."

I looked him in the eye, then slung my bag over my shoulder then turned back to Theo, "Can you give me a ride home?"

We were halfway back and just passed the Beacon Hills Preserve sign, "Hey, Theo, which way are we headed?"

"Back to your house?"

"No, like, cardinal directions." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"North? McKenna, I don't know."

There was a stop sign up ahead and Theo started slowing down.

I checked my phone and seen some texts from Liam and one from Stiles.

I started dialing Brett's number and opened the door as Theo stopped and started running.

"McKenna! What the fuck?!" He yelled as Brett picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey are you at the preserve?"

 _"Uh, yeah, why?"_

"I'm coming your way." I pressed end call and continued running.

Brett scents started getting stronger, then I was tackled from the side.

"Get the hell off me." I growled.

"Why did you jump out of my car, Stilinski?"

"I couldn't take it! Let me go."

"Where were you going?"

"To see my friend, he's out here."

"In the woods? In middle of the night? Yeah right, McKenna."

I stopped struggling and stared up at him, "He's in my old pack, let me stay with him while I was away, dated my best friend. This is where we had pack meetings on Sunday evening, they usually finished around this time."

Theo got up and offered his hand to me, "I was just wondering, Stiles would probably kill me if you got hurt out here and I was the last person with you."

-;-

I knocked on Liam's front door the next evening and waited until I heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

The door opened and Liam said "Hi." and tried to kiss me.

"Don't, Liam, please."

"Why?"

"Can we talk about this out here?" Liam came out onto the front porch, "Theo told me you kissed Hayden on the way back from that house."

"He's lying, I didn't kiss her." His heartbeat jumped.

"Your heartbeat is telling me something different."

"I'm sorry." he said, voice cracking.

"Were you just going to keep that from me?"

"I-" Liam took a deep breath, "I don't know."

"I'm going home, Liam."

"Why do you always do this?" Liam asked angrily.

"What?"

"Run away from your problems! You never deal with them, you just sit around and hope they get better!"

I faced Liam again, "Fuck off, Dunbar, you don't even begin to understand it."

"I don't? Then what the hell is this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, one of my old ones.

"Where'd you get that? What is it actually?" I asked, calming down.

"You know what it is, you left it here!" The small amount of chill he had finally left his body, "Why do you have a bottle of blood with you?! I never questioned the smell at first, I just thought it was your hands, but then you started getting stronger."

"Li-"

"What were you're doing McKenna? Drinking blood to bring your powers back?"

"No." I lied, tears dripping down my face.

"You're lying, you're not the only one who can hear heartbeats, McKenna."

"I don't want to be this thing." I whispered, "I may have begged for the bite last year, but that was one of the biggest mistakes I made."


	12. XI

MONDAY

I woke up the next morning and went into the bathroom; looking at myself in the mirror, I saw what these past few weeks have been doing to me: I was pale, the dark circles underneath my eyes have gotten more prominent, I even looked more exhausted in general.

I sighed then turned away from the mirror, walking out of the bathroom.

My phone made some noise on my bedside table, I turned the screen on and was met with the lock screen of Liam and I, I felt my heart break even more. My phone made more noise and I slid the notification bar down, seeing 3 missed calls and a lot of notifications from instagram, snapchat, facebook, and tumblr.

There was a knock at my door and my dad walked in, "Hey, kiddo, how you feeling today?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"I know you and Liam broke up."

My mouth felt dry, "Just yesterday actually."

"Do you want me to do anything about it?" He jokingly put his hand on his gun.

I laughed, "No, I can handle it."

Dad sat down on the bed next to me, pulling me into a side-hug, "Have I told you that you remind me a lot of you mom?"

"Not this week." I joked.

"Well, you do. You both wanted to handle your problems by yourself, you both have a ton of rage built up inside you."

"Did you know she was a hunter?"

"She said was a hunter, never said _what kind_ , but still a hunter." He kissed the top of my head. "You can go back to school tomorrow, Ken."

"Thanks, dad." I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're going to be okay, you're a strong girl."

"Thanks dad."

"What are you gonna do today?"

I pulled back, "Probably have lunch with Cass, but I have plans with Margie later today."

"You going to her house? Because you can stay over there if her parents let you."

"I have a few tests tomorrow so I'll just go to school."

He nodded, gave me a smile and got up to leave.

-;-

I sat down at Cassie's usual table and took my sunglasses off.

"Why are you here?" She asked and sat down.

"I needed to get out of the house, plus we need to talk about the plan."

"Well, first of all, you need to find a way into Towers' family house."

"You can't?" I looked around and my eyes fell on Liam sitting with Hayden, Corey, and Mason.

Mason saw me and waved, I replied with a smile and looked away.

"It's warded against demons, so if you find a way in, you need to lift the spells and get rid of the demon traps around the house." She opened her soda and took a drink.

"What would the traps look like?"

Cassie pulled a notebook and pen out of her bag and drew a star with symbols around it. "Here. But it'd have a circle around the star, connected to the points. But, with a place that big they won't be in the open. Maybe under a rug or they probably made something out of it."

"Do I have to be worried about goofer dust?" I asked and saw Stiles sit down with Scott and Malia.

"No, it'd affect them too."

"Okay, but how would I lift a spell?"

"Shit!" She exclaimed then sighed, "I'll find something, so I'll be gone. Do you need a refill or will you be fine for the next few days?"

"I'll be fine."

"Cool, I'll see you Thursday, maybe."

"See ya, Cass." I smiled, then she was gone.

-;-

Margie and I were sitting in the food court, waiting for her brothers, Jimmy and Tommy, who tagged along since Brianna had after school detention.

"What the fuck? Liam cheated on you basically then yelled at you for keeping a huge secret- but to be honest, Kenna, I am kinda pissed about that too- but really? After he was spouting all this shit about how it was sick that Brett was cheating on me, he just goes and basically does the same thing."

"I know, but Theo was basically trying to cover for him. He said he only kissed Hayden to take her pain when I know damn well that he can take it normally."

"But, c'mon, Liam is the last one I expect to do something like that. He's so sweet, he loves you, he's caring."

"I know, but we settled it kind of. I haven't been talking to him or Mason for a few days."

"What about that Dylan kid that looked to be all in love with you at the game?"

"Towers? No, that'd just be messed up for me to do, especially after I finish things with Elizabeth."

"Yeah, but he's cute. So, maybe you should try."

"Never." I laughed.

"What about him?" She looked behind me.

"Who?" I asked, not wanting to look behind me.

"He looks familiar, but he's really cute. He's also been checking you out since we sat down."

"Shut up." I said jokingly and rolled my eyes.

TUESDAY

I sat down in Biology at my usual table when Mason and Liam sat down.

"McKenna, where were you yesterday? I saw you at lunch, but you weren't in class."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too good yesterday. Shit happens." I looked at Liam who was looking extremely guilty. "Hi, Hayden." I smiled sweetly as she walked up to us and tried to set her stuff down next to me. "Sorry, that spots taken."

"No, it's not." Liam spoke up.

"Yeah it is." I looked around and saw Dylan come into the room, "He's right there. Hey, Dylan. I saved you a seat." I called to him from the middle of the room.

Hayden walked away and sat with Sydney, Theo, and Logan.

"Why did you do that?" Liam asked dumbfounded, as Dylan sat down next to me.

"Why did you _do_ that?" I rolled my eyes as the last bell rang.

-;-

I walked to the far side of the second floor of the library and sprawled out on the couch.

My phone started ringing and I sat up too fast; my head started spinning.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Hey, Dean."

"Kenna! I got that spell you were looking for. But I'm worried about why you needed it."

"Just something my alpha, Satomi, asked me for, no big deal."

"Okay, well," Dean started.

WEDNESDAY

I sat down in Sociology after the bell rang and leaned my head against the cement wall.

"All right, class, today we're starting a new project." People started looking around or talking to their friends beside or in front of them, when Mrs. Samuels started speaking again, "I have already placed you with your partner or partners. Logan, you're with Liam. Mason, Lauren and Corey. McKenna, Dylan."

After she got done reading the partners, she let us go sit with our partners, "So what do you wanna do for the project?"

"Well, you can come over to my house and we can brainstorm ideas over there."

Well, I guess finding a way into the house is easier than I originally thought.

I chuckled, "Where do you live?"

Dylan shrugged, smiling, "Just outside town."

"Yeah, can I get a ride with you actually?"

"Totally." He lit up.

-;-

I met Dylan in the front of the school and he started leading me to the parking lot.

We stopped when we reached a red Chevy Impala.

"This yours?" I asked.

"Yeah. He chuckled, "Why?"

"I don't know, I thought you rode the bus or got a ride with someone. You have your license?"

"Just got it, and McKenna?"

"Hm?" I was checking out the car.

"It's open."

After doing the outline of the project Dylan got called down by his mom.

"I'll be back up in like fifteen minutes. I'm helping her bring groceries in and put them away."

"Do you guys need some help?"

He smiled down at me, "No, we got it." He turned around and left the room.

After I heard him go out the door I got up and walked into the hallway.

I was looking around at the picture frames and saw one with just Dylan and Elizabeth on what looks to be her graduation day.

I felt myself filling with anger so I continued to the living room. I knelt down and lifted up the rug to check for a demon trap there was nothing. I heard someone come in the front door, I crawled to the railed edge and peeked through the cracks and saw just who I'd been looking for: Elizabeth Towers.

I growled quietly and got up to go back to the room when someone started making their way to the stairwell.

I ran down the hall and burst into the bathroom and turned on the cold water.

I splashed my face then heard a voice.

"McKennaaaaa." She dragged out.

"Fuck off." I whispered and rubbed my face.

The door flew open and she walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I was invited by your little brother."

"I guess I'm gonna have to talk with him."

"Cool, well I'm just gonna head out then." I tried to duck under her arm but she slammed the door with her foot and grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall.

"You will leave my family alone."

I grabbed at her arms and started having the heat travel to my hands.

She groaned, "You will not come back to this house." Elizabeth let me go and walked out of the bathroom.

"Dylan!" She yelled as I heard her footsteps go downstairs.

I pulled myself up and went into Dylan's room and gathered my things.

THURSDAY

I was getting a ride home from Lydia, Stiles had asked her to bring her out for my birthday after our dad gave me some money.

"Looks like no one's home, do you just want to come to mine? We can watch a movie."

"Thanks, Lydia. But it's cool."

"Okay. Happy Birthday, Kenna." She smiled.

I got out, grabbed my bags and walked up to the house.

I set down the bags and sighed as I pulled the key out of my purse

I picked the bags up and pushed the door in. I was about to turn the lights on when something got thrown on me then the lights turned on and a group of people yelling "Happy Birthday!"

I brushed confetti and glitter from my eyes and saw Sam and Dean standing next to my dad.

"Oh my god! Sam!" I exclaimed and put my stuff down to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"What about me? Have I not been nice to you?" Dean joked when I pulled away from Sam.

"I don't know, I thought you died for the tenth time." I laughed and hugged him.

"Actually it'd be the eleventh."


	13. XII

"My asthma is back." Scott started, standing on the other side of the exam table from Theo and I. "I'm not sure how, but it came back. Just as bad as it used to be. So now, I keep my inhaler on me all of the time. Just like I used to. And it's been five days. We haven't seen any new Chimeras, and we haven't seen the Dread Doctors. We all go to school, pretending like nothing's happened. But everyone seems to know. You just walk down the halls and no one's smiling. No one's laughing. You get the feeling that everyone can sense that something's coming. They just don't know what is, or how bad it's going to be. Every time I feel like I should do something about it, I find myself reaching for my inhaler. Like, I'm going to take a hit of it and, and come up with some brilliant solution on how to save everyone. But I don't know what to do. I don't think anyone does."

Scott took a breath and continued. "Maybe that's why no one's really talking to each other. Sometimes we don't even notice each other. But I think some of us are okay with that. Because not talking makes it easier to keep secrets. And I don't know if anyone's really lying about things. Maybe it's more like lies of omission. Maybe the worst lie is to Stilinski. Because no one's told him about Parrish yet. Then again, no one's told Parrish either. He doesn't seem to remember taking the bodies. And we think that he's only really dangerous if you try to get in his way. If Stilinski knew the truth, he'd definitely get in his way. So Lydia and Stiles are trying to find the bodies, which means finding the Nemeton. They're driving around, searching all of the woods. But the last time that we found this thing, three of us had almost drowned in ice water."

"We're not the only ones looking for Chimeras, Stilinski's got everyone looking for the next target. Questioning anyone who's a genetic Chimera. Anyone who's got two sets of DNA. No one really knows what they're looking for. Some think it's a serial killer. Some probably know it's worse. The two Chimeras that we know about, Hayden and Corey: they're both doing okay. Actually, better than okay. They're healing faster and getting stronger. They don't need our help. And I don't think they'd want it anyway. I still haven't heard from Kira. And I'm getting more and more worried about Deaton. I know something's coming. And all I can think about is how good am I going to be if I can't even breathe?"

"It sounds like you're trying to apologize." Theo replied, leaning on the table.

"Both of you came looking for an Alpha. I guess I'm sorry that you found me."

"I'm not." I said.

"Same. Scott, I'm with you, for better or for worse."

"Trust me. There's gonna be worse." Scott replied.

Theo smirked, "I'm counting on it."

"Scott, there are other Alphas around here, I want to be in your pack, not only because of my brother, but because you are the fairest; I know I said things that were out of line as a beta, but you are the only one I want as my alpha."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. We should get to school."

I grabbed my book-bag and walked out the door.

I was walking behind the parked buses and started hearing voices.

"...out after dark though, right? You don't have to check on me every period."

"I want to." The second voice said.

"Okay." The first muttered.

"You're gonna be okay."

I peeked around the corner of the bus and saw Liam and Hayden kissing.

I took a deep breath and backed away, hearing the last bell ring.

My heart started beating faster then I started running to the front doors, running right into Theo as I opened the doors. Theo grabbed my arms and moved me to the side of the hallway

"Sorry." I said, evening out my heart rate.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking right at me, but I averted my eyes.

I nodded and licked my lips, "Yeah. I-I'll see you later."

"I just got a text from Stiles, he wants to meet with us in the library during third hour."

"Alright." I faked a smile at him and Hayden and Liam came in, passing right by us.

I looked away, the mixed scent of Hayden's perfume and Liam's cologne rushing at me.

"You don't like being around them do you?"

I shook my head, "I have to go to class."

"Just try to ignore them." Theo said and rubbed my shoulder.

"That's impossible." I scoffed.

Theo laughed.

"It's not funny."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Ms. Stilinski, Mr. Raeken." Mr. Yukimura said from the doorway of his classroom, "Get to class, otherwise you both will be sent to detention"

I pushed past Theo and walked to the back door of Yukimura's room then sat down next to Sydney, all the way across the room from Liam and Hayden.

-;-

It was third hour and I made my way to the library to meet Stiles and Theo.

I got in the doors and the second bell rang and there was barely anyone in the library.

"You guys are sure that's where Parrish is taking the bodies?"

"Lydia says that's what happens in his dream." I replied, picking at my nail chipped nail polish.

"I mean, you know if Lydia finds the Nemeton, she's also going to find Donovan." Stiles gave Theo a glare. "Sorry."

"She's also going to find Josh." Stiles countered.

"You know what, maybe she should. I think things are different now for Scott. Especially after what he did to Corey. I don't think he's going to blame us for defending ourselves. I know he won't blame you two." Theo concluded.

"He's got a point, Stiles. What happened with Corey, it's had an impact on him."

"I've seen that, but I don't think today is the best with the supermoon tomorrow." Stiles said, sighing.

"I'm going to class." Theo said and started walking out.

Stiles grabbed at his shoulder and rubbed where the bite was.

"Let me see it."

"It's scarring, Kenna. I'll be fine." He smiled.

"Okay." I muttered and walked upstairs.

I sat in the corner of the room, opened my bag, and pulled out one of the blood vials.

I held it up to the light and saw little dust particles inside. Taking the tab off, I sniffed the inside.

I sneezed then crushed the glass in my hand, revealing specks of wolfsbane.

I growled and started calling Cassie.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Get your ass in the library now."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you." I snarled.

After a few minutes she walked into the library and came up the stairs. I grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her against the wall so she was standing on the demon trap i taped onto the floor.

"What the hell, McKenna?" She said angrily as she tried to move.

"'What the hell'? Were you the one spiking my stuff?"

"With what? Stilinski, I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Wolfsbane, Murphy. Now I know why it hasn't lasted long, it's because you want me to die from this, I keep coming to you for more when you know it's hurting me."

"I never toughed the vials after I gave them to you. Has anyone else ever been alone with your things?"

"Only Stiles and Theo. I'm not on the list of any hunters. I don't know how someone would put the wolfsbane in there and not out me to Scott or my dad.

"And you trust Theo?"

I licked my lips, "Sadly. He's the only one that fully knows about all of this."

"And he has no reason to bring you down, get you angry?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him in years, now he just shows up looking for a pack."

"Nothing sketchy about Stiles?"

I scoffed, "Not since last year. When he got possessed."

"You absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" I yelled. My phone started ringing in my pocket, "What?"

"McKenna, something happened to Corey. I-I don't know he just started coughing up black blood."

"Mason, slow down, I'll be right there. Call an ambulance."

"But what if-"

"Just do it, where are you?"

"Weight room."

"Calm down, I'll be right there." I hung up and looked back up to Cassie.

"Corey's a chimera?"

I nodded, "I'm letting you go, because I need to help my friend."

I ripped the paper and grabbed my stuff started running to the weight room.

The ambulance showed up about five minutes after I got down to the weight room and Corey started bleeding mercury.

I followed Mason out behind the paramedics wheeling the gurney, both of us covered in blood and mercury.

We met up with Scott and Theo outside.

"He just started bleeding everywhere. I don't-" Mason started.

Corey started yelling as they were lifting him into the ambulance, "Don't let them do it! Don't let them kill me!"

"Scott, we have to follow them." I stated, wiping my hands.

Theo spoke up as they shut the back doors and started driving off, "We gotta protect him, right? Scott, come on."

Scott wasn't moving but I just started running off campus.


	14. XIII

I got to the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance pulled in and I walked in, seeing someone get thrown from the end hallway.

I ran and saw Corey push another one of the paramedics off of him.

"Corey!" I yelled, he looked over at me and disappeared.

I saw the last belt become undone, the gurney move, and smelled him coming this way, so I grabbed at where I thought he was. "Hey, c'mon, Corey. Let me help."

"Don't tell Scott." He pleaded.

"I won't." I whispered.

Corey backed up against the next wall and went invisible as Scott and Theo came through the doors.

"Was this Corey?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Let's go look for him." Scott said and him and Theo started down the hall.

I was walking next to Corey in the garage when we started hearing the crackling of electricity.

"Get under the ambulance." He said.

"Corey, no." I shook my head.

"We can't outrun them."

"But we can fight."

"No, we can't."

I crouched down and rolled underneath the ambulance and held my breath as I saw Corey disappear.

A pair of feet stopped right in front of him, then all of a sudden he was visible again and was on the ground.

I held back a cry, knowing he would kill me if he knew I was hear, so I listened to the doctor retreating and I crawled out from underneath, sitting on my knees next to Corey.

I let out a sob as his heart stopped, "I am so, so sorry."

"Scott!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear me. "Theo!"

The only sound to be heard was my sobs when two people came in through the doors from the main part of the hospital. Theo and Scott.

"I should've tried harder." I whispered to Corey, tears running down my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Scott's sympathetic eyes.

"We have to find Hayden." He said to me and Theo.

I nodded and got up, wiping my eyes.

-;-

We eventually found Liam and Hayden at Sinema but Hayden was injected with something by the Dread Doctors, so Liam, Hayden, Theo and I were on out way to the animal clinic, Scott was going to do something.

"Keep her awake, I don't think it's a good idea for her to fall asleep."

"Hayden," Liam grunted, "you have to stay awake."

"I'm so tired." She sighed.

"I know, but you can't go to sleep. How do we help her?"

"If it's like wolfsbane poisoning, then you burn it out. But I don't know a thing about mercury. Especially a kind that's been altered by them."

"Is she gonna heal?" Liam asked, shaking Hayden to keep her awake.

"She's not like us, Li." I said.

"They're more like cheap knockoffs. She might not be as strong as we are."

"Or heal like we do." Liam was on the verge of tears.

"She's not a real werewolf."

"What if we turn her into one?"

"It's an idea, but none of us can do that."

"Scott can." Liam said.

I shook my head, "And if Scott gets mercury poisoning? Or if the bite doesn't even work with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you bite someone with your fangs, usually you get their blood in your mouth, her blood at the moment is probably all turned to mercury- Keep her awake!" I said, seeing her eyes start closing

Liam shook her and she shifted up on his shoulder.

"I meant the other option."

"Not everyone lives through the bite, Liam. Some do; me, you, Theo, Scott, my first pack. There's quite a bit who don't make it after getting the bite."

"What if she does?"

"I don't know!"

"We're here." Theo informed.

"You two carry her in, I'll get the door open."

The rain was beating down harder as I ran to the door and grabbed the key in the loose panel.

"Alright, guys! Bring her in!" I held the door open as the walked past me, holding Hayden.

They ran past me and Liam sat in the back corner with Hayden resting on him.

I slammed the door and sat by the window, waiting for Scott to show up.

After another fifteen-twenty minutes, I heard Scott's bike show up followed by Stiles' jeep.

It was another few minutes, the rain beating down harder and harder.

"Some of us are human!" I heard Stiles yell outside and I jumped.

"What did you tell Scott?" I glared at Theo.

"The truth."

"What I'm hearing, doesn't sound like the truth, Raeken."

"McKenna, I told Scott the truth."

I started walking towards Theo slowly my stare on him.

"Stiles told you to wait. You told me that you wouldn't lie to me."

When Theo was backed all the way to the opposite wall I put my hands on his shoulder and dug my thumb claws into his skin.

"Why didn't you do one little thing he asked of you? Huh?!" I yelled as his blood leaked onto my fingers and down his jacket and he winced in pain, wrapping his hands around my wrists.

"McKenna, I think you should stop." I heard from Liam who was holding Hayden as she was breathing heavily.

I took my hands off of him then swung at him, hitting him right on the jaw.

I backed away and skulked to the front door of the animal clinic.

"Scott, just tell me how to fix this, alright. Please, just tell me, what do you want me to do?" Stiles pleaded.

"Don't worry about Malia or Lydia. We'll find them. Maybe- Maybe you should talk to your dad."

Scott came in and I jumped into the jeep.

"You okay?" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"No." Stiles answered.

"Not really." I answered and looked at him with the bloody wrench in his hand.

"Let's go home." He said quietly and shifted into gear.

Halfway back the jeep stalled and started to rattle in the engine. Stiles took the key out of the ignition and I started to see smoke.

Stiles groaned and pulled over. He grabbed his toolbox from the backseat and I lifted the hood up.

Stiles opened the toolbox and was starting to get more and more pissed off and he threw the toolbox down the street, went over to the passenger side and grabbed the bloody wrench.

He was breathing heavily and he ended up throwing the wrench at the windshield.

I jumped and he sat down on the curb.

I sat down next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You should go home." He said.

"I-I'm not leaving you out here by yourself."

"McKenna. Go home." He commanded.

I scoffed, got up and started walking home, calling Malia and leaving a message with the mechanic who usually works on Stiles' jeep.

I woke up late the next morning, got dressed and checked the texts I had from Liam, Scott, and Stiles.

 **Li:** _ **where are you?**_ **  
Li:** _ **i think she's getting worse**_ **  
Li:** _ **SHE HAS SPOTS PLS HELP**_ **  
Li:** _ **can u look for her sister?**_ **  
Li** _ **?**_ **  
Stiles:** _ **did you call malia?**_ **  
Scott:** _ **i was wondering if liam texted you about looking for hayden's sister.**_

I sighed and called Stiles, hoping he was at the station with my dad.

"McKenna?"

"Yeah, are you with dad?" I asked and got up.

"No, Strauss said he's not here, but he should be back soon."

"Okay, I'll head over there soon. Call me if anything weird happens." I hung up.

I sighed and opened my bedroom door to reveal Cassie standing right outside.

"How long have you been standing there?"

My head started pounding and she answered. "Just got here, came to gave you this."

I rubbed the side of my face and she set down the vial of blood on the table next to the door.

"Are you okay?" She grabbed my arms as I almost fell.

"I just need to get to the bathroom." I breathed out, my fangs and claws growing.

"Why?"

"I cant- I can't control it." I growled

I stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower on the coldest setting and got in.

I gasped as the cold water hit me.

"What should I do?" Cassie asked.

"I'm fine." I said, my fangs and claws receding.

"Here, take this. Just take all of it." Cassie handed me the blood.

"Is that even a good idea?"

She shrugged, "Hopefully."

I opened the top and drank all of it.

I looked up at her and wiped at the blood staining the corners of my mouth.

There was a loud knock at the door so I got up and went to answer it.


	15. XIV

I opened the door and Theo was standing there.

I slammed the door but his foot was blocking me, I kept slamming it, but when he wouldn't budge I started stomping on his toes.

"McKenna, stop." Theo said and moved his foot.

I successfully slammed the door and sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

"McKenna, c'mon. I'm sorry about what happened. I told Scott the truth. But when your dad talked to me yesterday at the school I told him that it was me. Just me in there with Donovan."

"You still lied to me." I said.

"Can I come in?" He asked, voice getting softer.

"Sure." I whispered.

Theo opened the door and walked towards me slowly.

"Why are you all wet?"

"It's the supermoon." I replied, standing up. "I honestly prefer the lunar eclipse."

Theo chuckled and I walked up the stairs.

I went into my room and stopped Theo, "You stay here. I need to change."

He raised his hands and I turned back and started picking out random clothes.

After I finished getting ready, I let Theo in.

"What'd you want?" I asked and sat down on my office chair.

"I think something bad is gonna happen to your dad."

"Why?"

"I was driving Lydia back to the station earlier and we drove by that house where that first Chimera came out of and she sensed it. She said I have to tell you and I have to tell Stiles."

"Stiles is at the station, why didn't she tell him herself?"

"She didn't know Stiles was there. I assume she told him then."

I stood up and went to my phone when I realized something, "The place you found Liam and Hayden isn't on the way from the High School to the Sheriff's station."

"I know." Theo whispered from right behind me and held his claws to my throat. "That's why you're coming with me. Right now."

I growled and elbowed him in the stomach.

He groaned and I turned to punch him in the jaw when he caught me by the wrist and broke my arm.

I screamed in pain, dropped to my knees and he lifted me up, leading me to his car.

"Do you know where any mountain ash is?" He asked as he he got into the driver's side.

"No." I breathed out, snapping my bones back into place and moaning in pain. "You shouldn't be able to handle mountain ash."

"Quit lying, McKenna." He rolled his eyes and pushed his claws into my thigh.

I growled, "The animal clinic. There's some in the store room in a wooden jar. But like I said, you shouldn't be able to touch something containing mountain ash."

"But I can."

"You- you're a chimera."

"Yup." He said.

"You're such an asshole- what are you doing to me?"

"Wolfsbane, I put put some in your vent."

-;-

After he locked Scott in the library, Theo brought me to the old house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Can't you smell it?"

I sniffed and I gasped, "My dad."

"I told you."

I opened the truck door and he dug his claws into my shoulder. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing; I was with you the whole day."

"Not the whole day." I pointed out and tried shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"Let's go inside then."

I jogged inside the house and grabbed my dad's hand, his pain coming to me right away.

I tried to hold back my tears as Theo went around the room with the mountain ash.

"You bastard! What did you do?!" I yelled as he stepped out.

"I didn't do anything to him, I told you that already." Theo finished the line.

I turned back to my dad and tried to stop the bleeding on his stomach.

Stiles showed up about an hour after and called an ambulance.

My hands were caked in blood

"You said his insurance was with the county. He's a deputy?" The nurse asked.

"No, he's the sheriff- the county sheriff!" Stiles started getting frustrated.

"He should be covered." I said, using the fourth wet wipe to get the harder to clean blood off my hands.

"I'll take care of it." Melissa took over and came up behind us.

"i texted Scott, he said he'd be here as soon as he can. I can call Malia."

"No, don't- don't call anyone."

The nurse behind the desk asked one more question, "Is there anyone we should notify? A next-of kin?"

"No, It's just us." I stated and turned back to Melissa.

"You two can go sit upstairs until he's out of surgery." She gave us a reassuring smile before turning around.

"Hey, Melissa?" I asked and stopped her, "Can you take a look at my shoulder, it feels weird. I don't think it's healing."

She nodded and Stiles came with us into an exam room.

"What happened?" She asked and I took off my t-shirt and was left in a camisole.

"Theo. He- uh- stopped me from getting out of the car, and I struggled, I think I made his claws pull harder against the skin."

"Anything else? Because there's burn marks around the punctures."

"Theo had wolfsbane in my vents, so it's likely in there and my body was trying to burn it out, but I can't heal so it's screwing with it."

"Why didn't you call me?" Stiles asked.

"I tried to get to my phone but he stopped me."

"Okay, well I'm just gonna patch you up and hope for the best." She smiled reassuringly.

It was a few hours later and Melissa called Stiles and I from the waiting room to talk to Dr. Geyer.

They told us they didn't know what was going on inside of his body and Stiles snapped.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? Two hours ago, he was fine. Now it looks like someone took a baseball bat to his neck!"

"Stiles." I said sternly and squeezed his hand.

Geyer continued, "There could've been some minor internal."

" _'Could've been'_?" I asked the same time as Stiles said, "Since when is anything internal minor?"

"Stiles.." Melissa whispered.

"We need to know what's going on with him, okay? Somebody need to tell me what's happening to him!"

"We don't know." Melissa said again.

Stiles took some deep breaths, took his hand from mine and burst through the doors we were standing next to.

I heard a smash and ran into the next hall, "Stiles, get off!" I yelled and Geyer and Melissa took him off of Scott.

I helped Scott up, "Your dad's not the only one who got hurt."

"Oh, you'll heal." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." I growled at Stiles.

"I'm not talking about me. It's Lydia." Scott said and Stiles' expression softened.

Stiles went downstairs to find her and I pulled Scott into a secluded hallway.

"What happened to you?" I asked, laying my hand on his shoulder.

"Liam attacked me at the library after Theo let him in, because I didn't keep my promise to save Hayden. He wanted me to give her the bite. I said no and he got mad. But after he heard what happened to Hayden, he left and Theo came and killed me."

"Is that why you're bleeding?" I aked.

He nodded.

"Let me see it."

"I bandaged it. I'll heal."

"I hope so, I still kinda need an alpha." I half-joked.

"You still want to be in the pack?"

"I don't want to be an omega and you're an amazing alpha, Scott. I know you probably haven't heard it before but you are; you're accepting and you help your friends."

He smiled and Parrish and Stiles came around the corner.

"We need to talk." They said and lead us down to the morgue.

We got down there and formed a small circle around an exam table.

"So what's up with Lydia?"

"She's catatonic, Theo was digging his way through her mind." Stiles rubbed his hands.

"But what was he looking for?" Melissa asked.

"Something he's always looking for: an advantage."

"So what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?"

"It left me alone with Liam. Made sure no one got in the way of him killing me."

"So he got my dad as a distraction."

"I don't think he tried to kill dad." I said.

Stiles looked at me, shocked.

I sighed, "That's what he told me."

"You believe him?"

"No, but I was with him the whole day. If he tried to kill dad before then, he'd be dead."

"We still need to find him." Jordan said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous since he just killed my kid?"

"He said to me he didn't want my dad to die."

"And you believe him?" Jordan scoffed.

"He told me where to find him."

"And he drove me there."

"Maybe he knows how to save him."

"You want to talk to this kid?"

"If it saves my dad, then yeah."

"I'll come with, he doesn't know that I'm alive, maybe that gives us an advantage."

"I need to come too." I said.

"Neither of you are coming. I just want to talk with him, not fight."

"Stiles, you can't go alone." Melissa called after him.

"How do we even find him?"

"He'll come to me." Stiles said and continued walking.

I was coming up from the morgue after Scott and Stiles left and Parrish got told that they were bringing Lydia somewhere else.

I heard Liam talking to Geyer, then he walked past me and stopped at the nurses desk.

"You!" I yell as I walk straight down the hallway at Liam, who was standing next to Mason. I grabbed him by his t-shirt and slammed him down on the visitor chairs. I punched him twice in the face.

I was pulled off Liam by Dr. Geyer and as soon as I stopped trying to pull away he let me go.

"How many fights are you and your brother going to start tonight?"

"This will probably be the last one."

"I hope so, otherwise I'm going to have to ask you to come back later." I nodded and he continued. "Just make-up, be friends."

Geyer walked off and I turned back to Liam, whose face had a red mark.

"You tried to kill Scott over a girl you were dating for a week?"

"Honestly, McKenna, I would've done the same for you; not to Scott, but someone."

"I hope not, Li. That's a bit fucked up. And definitely to your own alpha.

"McKenna, I know I hurt you, but I am so sorry."

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'll call or text you later. I'm probably gonna be here the rest of the morning."


	16. XV

I was at home after finding out that my dad was going to be okay, watching Captain America when Liam started calling.

"What do you want?" I paused the movie.

"Can you come help me? I'm under that cliff at the preserve. I think my back and legs are broken."

"Why don't you call someone else? Like Hayden, I heard she's alive."

"She just left me." He groaned.

I sighed in annoyance, "I'll be right there."

-;-

After I got to the preserve I followed Liam's scent down to where he was laying on the ground in just a t-shirt and jeans.

"I brought one of your sweaters you left at my house. I thought you'd be cold." I tossed it to him.

He was shivering as I sat down next to him and helped put his sweater on.

"Did you fall down here?" I asked.

"Yeah, " He breathed out, wincing in pain, "I pulled Hayden down with me because this thing was chasing us."

"Are you still cold?"

He nodded and I set up a small pile of sticks and leaves to set it on fire.

"Thanks, Kenna." He smiled, teeth chattering.

After a long silence, Liam spoke up, "She said Theo saved her. Mason and I found the nemeton earlier and found four bodies."

"There was eight chimeras."

"I know." His back cracked, he yelped and squeezed my hand.

"Who was all missing?"

"I don't know. All I noticed was Tracy and Hayden."

"Did you see Corey?"

"I just got a quick look, Hayden led the cops to us after that."

I nodded, "Did you know Theo's a chimera?"

"No." Liam answered, confused.

"Werecoyote and werewolf. He told Scott that the werecoyote part was the reason that Malia trusted him first."

"What did you mean when you were yelling at him at the animal clinic? _'You said you wouldn't lie'_?"

"He found out about the demon blood before that chimera Josh died. He said he'd never lie to me."

"Why would you believe him? He's a manipulative asshole."

"You trusted him enough to go kill Scott over Hayden. Your legs better be okay because I'm going to look for him right now."

Liam groaned and started getting up and I stomped out the fire.

-;-

I was walking on the edge of the woods with Liam, following Theo's scent.

"Come on, this way." I pulled him and we started running and we reached a parking lot.

"He's at Sinema?" Liam asked, the old Jungle building coming into view.

"I guess." I said.

Someone came out of the door.

"How much did you take, Josh?" Theo asked the person.

"Josh Diaz?" I muttered to myself, "I'm getting closer."

"McKenna, no." Liam reached for my arm but I pulled away.

"Why? I want to find out what the hell he's doing, but we have to get closer to see, smell, and hear everything."

"Well then maybe you should've left me dead." Josh said to Theo

"Or maybe you need something else. Something better." Theo handed Josh a pair of jumper cables then attached the other side to his truck.

Josh roared and bolts of electricity were flying around him.

"How does that feel?" Theo chuckled.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

Theo turned around and looked at us.

"Let's go, Kenna." Liam pulled on my shoulder and I hissed, turning around and running away, hoping Theo wouldn't send Josh for us.

We got to the park by my house when I was finally convinced that Josh or Theo weren't coming.

I dropped to the ground and Liam sat beside me.

"Why were you running so fast?."

"Did you see Josh? His claws were glowing, that's terrifying."

"There's something else."

"He attacked Stiles the same night we found out Hayden was a chimera. He almost killed me and him, Theo ripped his throat out."

I took some deep breaths. "What was that thing that was chasing you and Hayden earlier?"

"I thought it was a werewolf but it was transformed and too big."

"Damn." I yawned, "I'm going home, then go help with the library clean-up tomorrow."

"I think Mason's going too, I'll meet you there?"

"Okay." I answered.

"Cool." He replied awkwardly.

I turned around and started walking home.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked and looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Hayden."

"I-I don't know. Like you said before, we weren't really together that long." Liam took a step forward.

I looked down at my hands, "I know, but I was being an asshole because I was pissed and scared and, uh, kinda heartbroken. I also know that I shouldn't have punched you in the hospital the other morning."

"I was honestly fine with it. I deserved it."

"No you didn't. I knew you were already beating yourself up over Hayden and I shouldn't have done that. I hurt you and it could've been worse."

"But I hurt you, McKenna." Liam stated slowly.

"Still-"

"No, I deserved that. Yeah, it hurt but I had it coming. You are such a good person, you like to apologize for things that you didn't do, you try to comfort people even if you don't know what the problem."

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, "I'm not a good person. I have good intentions, but I'm not a good person. I'm ready to do something that's gonna make me a bad person, I lie to everyone, I can't control myself, I lost my most favorite person ever, I can't even help my best friend out with her issues because I only think of myself."

I felt Liam brush some hair out of my face.

"McKenna, look at me." He said softly, I opened my eyes, "You lie to people because you want to protect them from the truth, you can't control yourself because you don't let those worries go. Margie- she understands, she does, but you are trying your best. But, you haven't lost me. I love you, McKenna Claudia Stilinski. I do, I really do."

Tears fell from my eyes, "Then why'd you do it?"

Liam pulled me into a hug and combed his fingers through my hair. "I don't know, I'm so sorry." He kissed my shoulder and continued repeating, "I'm sorry."

-;-

"We went to the club when we were tracking Theo, and there's Josh. Standing there. Completely alive. Just like Hayden." Liam said walking down the hall after pulling Mason out of the library.

"Because of Theo. Theo brought them both back. That's what he's doing, he's building a pack."

"His own pack of dead Chimeras?" Mason asked.

"They both looked pretty alive to me. But they're not the same. There was something about Hayden. There's something wrong about her."

"Maybe that's what dying does to you. What if it, what if it like darkens your soul. What if they're all evil now?" Mason speculated.

The door opened and someone said, "Hey guys!"

I turned around and saw Corey walking towards us, smiling; my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." I muttered.

"You guys helping with the library clean-up too?"

I just stared at Corey as the boys next to me were stammering. "Yeah." Mason eventually said.


	17. XVI

Stiles was calling me when we were almost done fixing up the library.

"What's up?"

"We're coming to pick you up at the school, be ready."

"Okay, I'm busy right-."

"Can you just come out? We're almost there." Stiles sighed.

I hung up and set down the stack of books I had.

"Where you going?" Liam asked and stopped sweeping up the splinters of wood.

"I have no idea, but somewhere with Stiles and probably Scott."

"See you later then."

"You haven't talked to him yet, have you?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me. You barely want to talk to me, Hayden doesn't want to talk to me."

"I am talking to you."

"Don't you have to leave?" Liam smirked.

I rolled my eyes then turned to leave, "See you later."

-;-

We pulled up to the communications tower- where Liam said something came running out and chased him and Hayden.

"Okay, so a technician comes in yesterday and does some stuff, the Clarke goes in looking for him. Something huge comes out, then Clarke and the technician in an ambulance, do you see the issue?"

"More people out than in." I answered.

"Exactly, so we're looking for another way it could've came in."

"Alright, cool."

"You're okay with that?"

"My friend died and I just found out he's alive by Theo's hand. If this thing is out there, I don't want him to get hurt again."

"Awesome, now that we all agree." Stiles opened his door.

-;-

We found a hole in the floor and were currently checking out the basement-ish area of it.

Stiles handed me a UV light and we were scanning the walls and floors.

"McKenna." Stiles called me from where him and Scott were.

I heard something but dismissed it, thinking it was just dripping water.

"McKenna, come here." Stiles called again.

"One sec." I heard something loud drop on the floor, "Stiles?" I yelled.

I heard a crackling of electricity and turned around to see Josh coming at me.

I transformed and growled at Josh as I was trying to get back to where the boys were.

"Scott?"

"Busy." He snarled.

I looked back and saw him fighting off Tracy.

I stumbled and Josh came at me faster than the last time.

All of a sudden I felt a huge shock throughout my body and looked down to see his claws dug into my stomach as Josh pushed me to the ground a few feet away from Stiles.

My body was stiff as the electricity traveled around me.

I heard a screech and a body flew down between Stiles and I.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

I turned my head and Josh was stiff, paralyzed. His eyes traveled around and met mine; I growled.

"Alright, I guess they're not ready to take on an Alpha. Especially one who can smell fear." Theo came in through the tunnel I was just in with Josh.

"He has fangs!" Corey yelled.

I looked up at Corey, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, McKenna." Theo started, looking down at me. "You look better."

"No thanks to you." I groaned, "Nice sweater, you should let me borrow it someday."

He rolled his eyes and continued towards Scott as Tracy and Corey came and picked up Josh.

"What did you do?" Scott asked, referring to the three chimeras.

"Found some new friends, I don't take rejection well."

"No shit." I scoffed and started getting up.

Theo stomps on the floor where the cloud of mercury was and leaves a crack.

"You're going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me. But you're wrong. We're actually back on the same side. Because that thing- That's what we need to worry about. Your pack and mine." Theo paused as I picked up Stiles, "Now, we're gonna go back to school and pretend like we're normal teenagers, but at night, we're going to be fighting for our lives."

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"It's not a Chimera.

"But it's just a kid underneath. Someone like us."

"Not anymore." Then he turned around and left. with Tracy, Josh and Corey in tow.

-;-

I went to school the next day, hoping to get my spot on the track team back.

I knocked on the door with the yellow hall pass from Yukimura in my hand, "Mr. Warren?"

"McKenna." He smiled and placed the glasses down on his desk. "Come in."

I walked in and sat down in a chair in front of him, "You're the new track coach, right?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I'd be able to get my spot back on the team. I got a note from Dr. Geyer a few weeks ago and I gave it to the front office. It said that I will be out from track for a few weeks but am able to come back as soon as my head and sides completely healed."

"And have they?"

I nodded.

"You have been missing a lot of school and your grades have been continuing to drop, but if you want to return, you'll have to bring your grades up for sure by the end of next week."

"Cool, awesome. Thanks."

"But, remember you are supposed to coach the lacrosse team this week until the charity game next Wednesday."

"I am?"

"Yeah, those coaching sessions will act as part of your attendance."

"How long do I have to stay after?"

"Just until five. I'll make sure to get you a roster and you might have to announce at lunch tomorrow about the game and practice."

"Is Finstock still in rehab or did he just quit?"

"I have no idea, but if I did I can't discuss that with you."

"Well, I'll come back later for that roster." I smiled and stood up to leave.

It was lunch time and Liam and Mason sat down with me and peaked at the papers laid out in front of me.

"What are you working on?" Mason asked right away.

"Fixing up the roster for the charity game next week. So far, two have graduated, one is dead, another dropped out."

"So?" Liam took a bite of his burger.

"We're down four players and I'm only halfway down the list."

"Why are you handling this?"

"Quit chewing with your mouth full, Li. Also, I'm standing coach for this game unless we miraculously get Finstock back or O'Quinn shows up- which is highly doubtful." I rubbed the side of my face.

I ran into Josh Diaz's name and sighed, "Mason, you're friends with Corey, right?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Could you ask him to ask Josh if he's still playing lacrosse?" I smiled.

"Why don't you go over there and ask Josh he's sitting right over there?"

"But he's with his pack and I'm afraid that if I even look in their general direction Tracy will come and paralyze me."

"Just go over there and ask." Mason insisted.

I groaned and slammed my hand onto the table lightly, "Fine."

I got up and walked over to the table and I could basically feel Malia watching over me from the other end of the cafeteria.

I got to the table and Theo looked up at me and smirked.

"What is it, McKenna?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Josh." I smiled, trying to hide my nervousness as Tracy looked me up and down. "Alone."

"Not happening, Stilinski."

"Why not?"

"You might try to hurt him and I can't have that."

"I didn't rip his throat out for my own agenda." I recalled.

"You can talk to him in front of all of us.

I rolled my eyes, "You playing in the game next week?" I turned my attention to Josh.

"What game?"

"The charity game for lacrosse. I need to know how many players the team needs."

"I'm not playing." He leaned back in his chair.

"Why?"

"Personal matter." He smirked.

I took a deep breath and slammed my hand down on their table.

"You are one of four juniors left on the lacrosse team, Diaz. Are you playing or not?" I all but growled at him.

He put his finger on his chin like he was thinking, "Hmm, not."

I stood back up straight, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"No." Josh replied, trying not to smile.

I felt someone's arm around my waist and looked beside me and saw Liam.

"We're gonna go now." He said.

We sat back down with Mason and he asked, "Why were you getting so pissed off at him?"

"He shocked the hell out of me the other day, I can still feel it. We're also down to eighteen players, maybe seventeen if Kira doesn't come back."

"That's not enough?"

"We're supposed to have twenty-four for two lines, right now we're working one and half, maybe. Devenford has almost three."

"Why don't you play?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't play a sport until I get my grades up. I just talked to Warren this morning about my spot on the track team."

Liam nodded and took the last drink of his milk.

"How was your birthday party?"

"When was your birthday?" Mason asked, confused.

"Last week, and it was fine. Just me, my dad, Stiles, and my cousins Sam and Dean."

"Sorry I missed it." Liam frowned.

"I'm sorry too." Mason smiled.

"We weren't exactly talking, so it's cool."

"But, I got you something a few weeks ago and it just showed up Sunday morning."

"What is it?" I got curious.

"It's in my locker."


	18. XVII

Liam and I were at his locker and he was digging through his backpack, trying to find my present from him as I kept watch.

"You find it yet? I think I hear Finch." I said and turned back to him.

"I got it." He smiled, "Come here."

I walked up to him.

"Now, close your eyes."

"What are you gonna do, Li?"

"Just, close them, okay?"

I sighed and shut my eyes.

"You throw anything on me, I will chase you down." I said as he grabbed my hand and held it out in front of me.

"I know." He laughed and dropped something in my hand. "Go ahead, open them."

I opened my eyes and saw a necklace and a ring in my hand, the necklace had a star and sun on it, the ring had a moon, obviously a matching set.

"Wow." I smiled, slipping the ring on my finger, blushing. "This is beautiful, Liam. Thanks."

"I didn't know what to get you, I decided on something that matches the moon one you already had, the ring just came with it."

I pulled Liam into a hug and laid my head in the nape of his neck, "Thank you, Liam."

"Ms. Stilinski." I heard Finch announce from behind me, "you're supposed to be in sociology, Dunbar, I thought you had gym?" Both of you, to class. Now."

We separated and Liam shut his locker door before we started walking down the hall together when Finch called us again.

"McKenna, sociology is upstairs; you're going the wrong way."

I sighed and turned around walking down the long hallway by myself.

-;-

I went to my house after school and realized that Stiles was still gone, hopefully on his way back with Kira.

I groaned, trying to decide what to watch. I was looking at our small movie collection which mainly consisted of Star Wars, Disney, Pixar, and superheros.

I picked out Spider-Man 3 and turned everything on as the someone started knocking on the door.

"One sec!" I yelled and went to the door, throwing on a random cardigan that was sitting on the couch.

I pulled open the door and saw Dylan Towers standing in front of me.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted, smiling awkwardly.

"I came to work on that project that's due on Friday."

"Oh- okay. Come in." I opened the door all the way and let him in.

"I also wanted to know why I didn't see you at my house after my sister came home."

"I got sick, so I just slipped out." I lied, turning the TV off.

Dylan set his stuff down at the dinner table, "You looked just fine when I saw you the next day at school. I also heard something from her- my sister."

I tensed up, walking over to him, "What'd you hear?"

"That you're a werewolf."

I let out a loud laugh, taking off the cardigan. "Me? A werewolf?"

Dylan stayed silent as I kept laughing.

"Are you kidding? What's up with your sister? Oh my god." I cooled down nervously, my face becoming red.

"Are you? A werewolf." He asked, taking a step closer.

"No." I lied, taking a small step backwards.

"Tell the truth." He demanded, stopping where was standing.

"I'm not a damn werewolf. Get the hell out of my house." I snarled, glaring at him.

He stood in front of me before rolling his eyes and grabbing his stuff to leave.

He pulled open the door and Liam was standing there, his fist up, ready to knock.

I heard Dylan let out a huff of annoyance as he pushed past Liam.

Liam took a step inside and asked, "What was that about? I didn't want to listen in, it felt intense."

"It's fine, just- It's nothing." I sighed and sat on the back of the couch.

I heard Dylan pull out of the driveway and speed off down the road as Liam sat down next to me.

"Mason's finally gonna try and talk to Corey about Theo's pack, he wants us there too just in case someone's with him."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, "Where are they meeting up at?"

"That cool diner downtown, Corey doesn't know Mason asked us to go so.."

"We need to hide."

"Yeah, we should head out in like ten minutes if we wanna be there before them."

"Cool, I'll be right down, I need to change real quick."

-;-

We ended up sitting at the diner for about twenty minutes by ourselves, slowly eating the basket of fried we ended up ordering when Corey and Mason finally walked in the front doors.

They sat at the other end of the diner across from each other.

I ducked my head as Corey looked around the diner.

"He see you?" Liam mumbled, taking another fry.

"Don't think so."

They were making small-talk for a while when Josh's scent caught me by surprise.

I looked around and saw Josh walk into the diner, Tracy right behind him.

"Think it's time to go?" Liam asked lowly and grabbed my hand.

I nodded, standing up and leaving a tip on the table.

We walked past the chimeras quickly, Liam holding my hand when I got pulled into a booth by my waist.

"Hey, Stilinski." Josh whispered, smiling and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I seen Liam plop down next to Tracy with a glare on his face.

"My legs don't work." He said and placed his hands on the table.

"I feel a small electric current running throughout my body."

"Why are you spying on our pack?" Josh asked, brushing hair from my face.

"I'm just making sure your pack doesn't hurt my friend."

"We're trying to do the same, we're not the bad guys here."

"Oh, you're not?" I strained. "This is the second time you electrocuted me, Tracy killed two people, I heard her dad just _mysteriously_ died the other night too, Corey attacked a group of nurses, Hayden is just plain awful, and don't even get me started on Theo Raeken or other failures."

"Well, you guys didn't save us." Tracy snarled

"You both tried to kill me, sorry if saving you wasn't my first plan."

A waitress started approaching our table and set down menus, water and some silverware in front of all of us, "Would any of you like anything else to drink?" She asked in her upbeat tone of voice.

"No, we'll stick with water, thanks." I smiled tightly at her.

She walked over to another table with her pen and paper out.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I was about to reach for it when the shocks went higher.

I groaned at the feeling and hit my hand on the table, "Dammit, Josh, what the hell?"

Liam growled and flashed his eyes at the taller boy.

"Let me see the phone." He said and the shocks went down.

"Then let me grab it." I said.

He raised his hands in defeat and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and set it down in front of him.

He kept his right arm around me as he opened up the lock screen, which was a picture of Sam, Dean and I last week.

"Aww, cute. Who are they?" Josh laughed.

"Hunters, you do anything to me they will end you and your pack."

Another shock shot through me as he opened up the Messages app.

"Hmm, Stiles and Mason. Which should I check first? Let's go with Mason since he's sitting right there, waiting for your reply."

I looked at the screen and seen the text,  
 **Mase:** _where are you guys?_

"Wow, seems pretty urgent, should I tell him?"

"Go right ahead." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

He sent a quick reply then checked the text from Stiles.

"Your brother says that they're finally in Flagstaff and not to expect him until tomorrow. Aww, that's so sweet." Josh cooed.

"Can we go now? We just came to have some fries and wait for our friend so we can go to the mall." Liam complained from his seat.

"Yeah, but you guys follow any of us like this again, we will be right there and it will be worse than this time." Tracy threatened.

Josh took his arm from around me and handed me my phone back.

I got up and started walking away, but Liam called me back.

I walked back to the table and Liam put his arm around my shoulder and pulled himself up with the other arm.

"Can you feel your feet at all?" I asked.

"A little bit."

"Good." I walked with him slowly out of the diner.

We sat on the bench out front and waited for the next few minutes for Mason, who was our ride out of here.

"Hey, I grabbed this too." Liam then pulled out a flattened flower from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Wow, a completely crushed flower, thanks." I laughed.

"I put it in my back pocket right before Josh pulled you from me and I've been sitting on it the past twenty minutes." Liam explained.

"It's cool though."

Mason came walking out and I helped Liam to Mason's car, shoving him into the backseat.

"So what's up?" Liam asked and buckled himself up.

Mason put the car in reverse and left.

After another ten minutes,he finally spoke.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure none of them could hear us, especially after what Josh sent me. Anyway, he said that Theo is having them help him look for some blind Alpha. That's all he told me."

"Fuck." I groaned and slumped down in my seat.

"What?" Liam and Mason asked at the same time.

"I know exactly who they're looking for and it's not good at all."


	19. XVIII

I laid down on my bed, sighing.

How will I deal with this- coaching lacrosse until next week? These people are already killing me.

There was a knock on the window and I saw Liam hanging from the roof as I opened my eyes.

I got up and opened it.

"Why'd you get rid of the branch?" He asked, throwing himself into my room.

"Because I didn't like people climbing to my window. What do you want?" I sat back down on my bed.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing." He followed, sitting down next to me on my purple comforter.

"Hangin' out, dying slowly from the stress of coaching lacrosse."

"Oh." He said. "Oh, god. I totally forgot about practice today, didn't I?"

I nodded, "So did Scott and Kira. The only ones who showed up were the eleventh graders, two tenth graders, Stiles, and like four or five ninth graders."

I felt his head lay on my shoulder. "I'll be there tomorrow."

"You better, Warren thinks that I'm scaring everyone away." I joked.

"Maybe you are."

"I am a nice person who likes being nice and nice things." I joked, laying my head on his.

My phone started ringing and I pulled it from my sweater pocket, "Hey, what's up, Stiles?" I answered

"I'm coming to pick you up, I'll be at the house in like five minutes."

"Where we going?" I asked as Liam sat back up.

"Hospital, we're meeting dad, Scott and Kira over there." He explained, hanging up the phone.

"Okay." I said to myself, "Do you wanna come with? We're heading to the hospital, I don't even know what's going on yet."

"Scott's gonna be there?" He asked nervously.

I nodded.

"Then, no. I'm not going."

"You need to talk to him, Liam. I know you feel guilty because of what happened. I also know Scott, he won't hold that against you forever if you just try and talk to him about it." I said getting up.

He stood up too and we walked out of my room.

"But I don't even know what to say."

"Just say sorry, then go from there. Don't force him to talk about what actually happened, just say that you're sorry." We walked down the stairs and the horn of Stiles' jeep went off. "I'll see you later." I said.

I jogged to the jeep and got in.

"So what's up at the-"

"Was that Liam?"

" 's up at the hospital?"

-;-

"Who found them?" Scott asked after we met up with my dad in the basement. 

"Argent. And he said the Doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is." He explained after pulling us into another hallway.

"We've got a theory."

Stiles spoke up, "It's a slightly terrifying theory."

"Well, the ME said that victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels."

"Hey, what if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Maybe they're covering for it. Protecting it like a parent would." Scott said

"Protecting what?"

"A werewolf."

"It's called the Beast." Kira added

"We know. Horrifying."

"We better figure out what we're gonna call Parrish. Because it looks like his dream is coming true." My dad explained to us.

-;-

The PA let out a long beep and Principal Taylor started speaking, "By order of the Sheriff, a county-wide curfew goes into effect tonight at sundown. All after-school activities are canceled until further notice. Students should go directly home at the end of the school day."

"You don't think this is a bit much in terms of firepower for a high school?" Stiles asked after we pulled Deputy Strauss to where we were standing.

"Your Dad's the one that issued us these things, and he wouldn't officially say why." He answered, gesturing to the shotgun in his hands.

"Did he say anything unofficially?" I asked.

"No. But everyone's got a theory."

"What's yours?" Scott turned to him.

Strauss sighed, "I shouldn't be talking to you guys. Don't you have class?"

"Come on, Strauss. What's your theory?" Stiles pushed.

"Do you guys believe in the supernatural?"

We all gave each other a glance and Stiles said, "Who's to say it doesn't exist?"

-;-

Later on that day, I turned in my clipboard and old layouts back into Mr. Warren.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked and looked through the plays I copied off of Coach.

"There's no after-school activities, so I can't be coach."

"There's still during school. I don't think most of these kids will mind being pulled out of class to go outside and practice lacrosse."

"I don't have the time during school, I still need to catch up on other homework." I smiled and turned back towards the door.

"The offer for this coaching position will be open if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Mr. Warren. I'll see you later." I opened the door and walked into the hallway.


	20. XIX

Stiles: _meet me and Scott in the library?_

I sighed and started typing back, and after getting a somewhat suitable response back I walked up to the front of the English classroom.

"Mr. Warren, can I go to my locker?"

"What do you need?" He questioned, looking up at me in middle of grading papers.

"My sweater," I chuckled, "it's freezing in here."

"All right, hurry back." He dismissed and wrote me out a pass and I made my way down the hall to the library.

Walking in I immediately saw Josh Diaz on the first landing, flipping through a book.

Sighing I walked by him and looked over the railing and saw Tracy Stewart sitting on the table next to Hayden.

I got up the stairs and saw Scott with Stiles on the back corner. Jogging over to them, I heard the plans for the night again.

"Where are you gonna be?" Stiles asked as a greeting.

"Electrical with Kira and Malia in case things go south." I answered, looking downstairs to see Josh talking to Hayden and Tracy.

"Alright, you're going with Scott and Liam after school to get the body bags for us."

"Okay, what time do we actually leave for Eichen?"

"Seven and you're driving one of the dad's truck to get home."

"Why?" I asked as Scott rolled up the floor plans.

"Because if someone gets hurt, your truck has more space than Stiles' Jeep and Malia's car." Scott answered, throwing everything into his bag.

"Fine." I sighed, following them to the steps.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out and turned on the screen.

Liam _: warren is wondering where youre at.. he's gonna go looking for you soon._

"Shit." I mumbled and threw my phone back into my pocket.

"Our dad's got the lab working on shoe prints, but we're kind of mystified about how giant clawed werewolf feet turn back into a pair of sneakers." Stiles explained as Hayden and Tracy left the library.

"Argent said it wouldn't be like anything we've ever seen before."

"Did he say it was going to defy the laws of physics?"

Before I could answer, Scott stopped, "What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Theo Darken with a book in his hands.

Theo shut his book and answered. "I still need to graduate."

"No. No. What you need is to be beaten severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire-"

"Alright, Stiles, we get it." I interrupted.

"Okay, I admit that mistakes were made."

"Murders." Stiles corrected, "Some murders were made."

Theo rolled his eyes, "You know how the Soviets helped us win World War II? They knew how to make it through a Russian winter."

"That it? Okay. Thank you, Theo. Very informative." Stiles started pushing us to go.

"If you're planning to break Lydia out of Eichen House, you still need to get past the Mountain Ash. We can make it through. You can't, Scott."

"What do you really want?" Scott replied.

"I know you saw the fresco. Two seriously pissed off creatures, the Hellhound and the Beast, fighting over a pile of dead bodies. I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple. I can get you to Lydia." Theo set his book back on the shelf, "Or we can see who gets to her first."

We started walking away from Theo, but he caught my arm.

"I need to talk to you, alone."

I laughed bitterly, "No. And we're not really alone, I can hear Josh by the doors."

"Please?"

"Hell no." I took my arm from his grip and started walking as Scott and Stokes left.

"I'm just gonna follow you to class then."

"Aww," I cooed, "pathetic." I walked out of the library passing Josh by.

"I know who spiked your blood."

"Yeah, Theo, you did it. I figured it out after you tried killing me on the super moon."

"Really?"

"I'm not an idiot, Raeken. Fuck off." I said as I reached my classroom door.

He raised his hands in surrender and walked away, smirking.

"Wait, Raeken, come back here."

"You told me to fuck off."

"Give me your sweater."

"Why?" He scoffed, walking slowly towards me.

"Because if I walked in there empty-handed, I get detention and I _will_ drag you down with me." I explained, holding my hand out, "Also, you owe me."

"For what?"

"Trying to kill me, my brother, Malia and Lydia, and actually killing Scott."

"Whatever, fine." He slipped off his sweater and shoved into my hands.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically and went into the English room taking my seat between Liam and Mason.

After I balled up the yellow hall pass and successfully threw it into the trash bin, Liam turned to me and quietly said, "You smell."

"Wow, thanks, Li. Why did I ever break up with you?" I replied, hearing a few of the other kids snicker.

After a few more minutes of quietly working, Warren came back into the room, "Where were you?"

"My locker was jammed, I needed to find the janitor."

"When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I must've-" I got cut off by the electricity going off with a pop down the hall.

Warren straightened himself up and went back into the hallway.

"We are so screwed if that happens tonight, Li." I whispered, hoping he'd hear me.

-;-

I parked the truck and met Kira and Malia at the gates, where them and a group of others were being escorted by an orderly.

"Please remember to follow visitor procedure. Eichen House has a wide range of patients and we cannot guarantee the safety of those who deviate from the rules." The orderly said in a monotonous voice as we passed him to get onto the grounds of the facility.

We got into the building and as everyone was signing in, us three hid in a corner, waiting for Malia's friend.

A few minutes later a boy came walking through the area naked.

"Not again, Nelson." The orderly said, and I heard him start running down the hall.

Nelson ran by us followed by the orderly, "It's natural!"

I heard a buzzing as we went down the hall he came from followed by "So it 50,000 volts." and a scream.

We got into electrical and I locked the door behind us, "Oh my god! We did it." Kira exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited. Getting out's the hard part. Twelve minutes." Malia said, pulling her phone out.

"Okay, Kira. You can do this." Malia reassured, looking at the time on her phone.

"I think it's these. But they're covered in rubber." Kira picked through the wires.

Malia, turned around and grabbed a pair of scissors sitting on the desk behind us. She brought it up to the rubber but Mira grabbed her hand.

"You want to electrocute yourself?"

"I'll heal."

"Not if you die, dude." I replied.

I turned around to look for anything to cut open the wire when I heard a crackle followed by "I didn't die."

"Four minutes." I reminded, looking at Malia's burnt fingertips

"I can smell how nervous you are. Not helping."

"Okay. You can do this. It's just like we practiced. You mean like when I caused a major blackout?"

Not like that, no. Ten seconds. Nine, eight... Please stop counting. Why isn't it working? Because I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't want to lose control because I'm scared I might fry the entire system.

"Stop worrying about what you might do. This isn't about you or me. It's about Lydia. We're here to save Lydia. We're here to save our friend."

"Kira, it's working."

-;-

Malia checked her phone as we walked through the morgue. "Do you think they're out already?" She looked back and grabbed the door handle, getting shocked and blown back in the process. "Lockdown." She grunted.

I heard bars and doors sliding shut and then a roar and then my eyes started glowing.

-;-

Kira collapsed and Malia started walking towards her. "Kira?" She stretched her arm in front of her, "Kira."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice came from the doorway.

Peeking my head out from behind the desk, I seen Josh.

"Electricity is still coming off of her, I can feel it from here. I can help."

Standing up, I saw that he was all dusty, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you help us?"

"Because I need your help. With him." He moved to the side to reveal Corey all burnt up.

"What happened?" I asked, making my way to Josh.

"Your pal Parrish."

"Dammit, lets move him in here in case an orderly comes by."

I lightly grabbed Corey's ankles, Josh grabbed his shoulders but early dropped him when Corey let out a loud groan. "C'mon, Diaz" I groaned.

We laid Corey on the table. "Why isn't he healing?" Josh asked, leaning his hands on the table.

"Maybe he can't." Malia replied, standing across from Josh, "Maybe it's too much. Or maybe it's the pain."

Corey let out another loud groan and Josh spoke again, tears in his eyes. "He's going to die, isn't he?"

"His heartbeat is getting slower."

"What do we do? You can't heal him, can you?"

"No, but we can take his pain." Malia said, "It could help. It might even get him to start healing."

"Then do it." Josh pushed.

"You first."

Electricity popped from Kira and we all jumped.

"You said you could help her." I replied, straightening up.

"Yeah, but it's not like taking voltage from a car battery, she's got a lot more power than that."

Corey let out a low groan.

"Are you going to do something or not?" Josh started getting angry.

"When you help her; I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either."

"Goddamn! Our friends are dying, come on!" I snapped at the two.

"We'll go at the same time." Malia responded.

Josh moved and knelt next to Kira and grabbed her arm as Malia started taking Corey's pain.

The veins in Malia's neck wre black so I swatted her hand's away as Josh let out a screech.

I started taking Corey's pain and felt my eyes started glowing.

"Okay, Kenna, stop." Malia moved my hand's as Corey's heartbeat was back up.

I backed away and sat next to Josh who was a couple of feet away from the Kitsune. "Thanks." I sighed.

"Thanks to you guys too." He looked from Malia and down to me.

-;-

Another fifteen minutes later and Kira and Corey were both up.

"Anybody know how we're supposed to get out of here? This place is still in lockdown." Corey asked, sitting on the table.

"It's not just locked." Kira corrected.

"Yeah, I can feel it too," Josh said. "What are we supposed to do? Just wait here?"

Malia started pacing. "There's a Plan B, we've got a guy on the outside in case this happened."

"Who?" Corey perked up.

"Mason."

"Mason's going to unlock the lockdown? How's he gonna do that?"

Kira let out a huff, "He's got the blueprints of the building and the full map of Eichen's electrical system. All he has to do is get into the transformer shed behind the building."

Corey and Josh were giving each other worried looks so I set my hand on Corey's shoulder, "Don't worry. Mason knows exactly what he's doing."

Ten minutes later, everything started opening up and we all ran outside, I got to the truck and saw Josh walking with Corey's arm around his shoulder. I sighed and ran back over to him and threw Corey's other arm around my shoulder and led them to my truck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh asked as I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the truck.

"Well is Theo giving you two a ride home?"

"No." Josh mumbled and helped Corey into the car.

After we all got settled in, I saw the Jeep fly down the road behind us, "Alright, where are you two headed?"

They kept looking at each other, Josh in my passenger seat and Corey in the back.

"I'm not asking where Theo's evil lair is, just where to drop you guys off. Home? Middle of the woods? Hospital?"

"My house." Corey spoke up.

-;-

We pulled into Corey's driveway, which was totally dark.

"I don't have my key." He said from the back.

"Can't you break in? Pick the lock? Anything?"

"There's a security system."

"Sparky here can fry it."

"I'd rather not let him do that."

I sighed and turned to Josh, "Where's your house?"

"All the way across town."

"I'm not driving all the way across town, I need to go see my brother."

"Well, I don't know!" Josh yelled.

Letting out a deep breath, I set the car in drive and started on the way to my house.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Why?"

"Because no one is telling me anything so you two are staying there tonight in the guest room."

"I'm charred!" Corey raised his voice from the back.

"You can borrow some clothes, chill out."

-;-

I let Blue outside once I got home and led Josh and Corey to teh guest room.

"Okay, you two will have to share a bed for the night. Bathroom. is right there." I pointed at the door right next to their's.

I walked back down the hall and stepped into my room, I threw my dad's keys on top of the dresser and turned on the stereo to half volume and called Stiles.

"McKenna? Where are you?" He answered.

"The house."

"Alright, well Malia told us got Josh and Corey into the car."

"Yeah, well Corey was hurt and they needed a ride."

Stiles sighed and I could tell he rubbed the side of his face, "Well Scott asked Liam and Mason to go check on you, so expect them soon."

"Alright." I sat down on my bed. "How's Lydia?"

"She's fine. She got mistletoe squirted inside the hole on the side of her head."

"Ew, Stiles, you didn't have to paint me a picture."

"Well, you had me worried. Is dad home?"

"No, but I was about to call him."

"Good, I'll see you later, Ken."

"See ya." I hung up and threw my phone and sweater onto the bed before a knock sounded. "Come in."

Josh peeked in and I turned my music down, "Someone's at the door."

"Anything else?"

"Corey fell asleep and he's hogging the bed."

"I can handle the door, but it'll be a bit before I can help with Corey."

Another loud knock came from the door upstairs and I yelled, "One minute!"

"What should I do?"

"Wait in the guest room with the door shut."

"Fine." Josh went into the other room and I went upstairs.

"Hey, guys." I answered the door.

"Scott wanted us to check on you." Liam walked in, Mason behind him.

"Yeah, I got the memo."

"Who else is here?" "Where's your dog?" The boys asked at the same time.

"No one, Li. And, Mason: I'll grab her."

I went to the patio door and let Blue in, once she was off her leash, she ran to Mason and started jumping on him.

"If no one's here, why do you smell like Josh Diaz and Corey?"

"Because I helped Josh out with Corey then gave them a ride. Plus, we were locked in the morgue with them during the last half of the lockdown.

"Okay, well Scott wanted us to wait here while they finish up at the animal clinic."

"Are we really having a pack meeting this late at night?"

"I guess." He shrugged and I looked at Mason who was on the floor with a near 40 pound dog laying on him, licking his face.

"Are you cool with that, Mase? You can just push her off if you need to." I went to the fridge and got a soda for each of us.

"No, it's cool."

It was silent for a few more minutes as we drank, then Blue let out a small bark, got off of Mason and ran down the stairs.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know, wait here, I'll go check it out." I sat back up and went downstairs and saw her scratching at the bathroom.

"Josh?" I mumbled.

"Bathroom."

"Stay in there and be quiet." I stepped closer to the dog, "C'mon, girl, stop it!" She laid down in front of the door and whimpered.

"What's in that room?" Liam asked from behind me.

"Nothing." I insisted and picked my pitbull up. I was about to head up when Liam pushed past and opened the door to reveal a sleeping Corey.

"Corey's here? I thought you dropped him off with Josh?"

"No." I set Blue down and she walked into the spare and laid at Corey's feet. "I dropped Josh off at Josh's but there was no one at Corey's so I let him crashed here."

"You could've told me that, Kenna."

"I guess."

Mason walked down the stairs and tried going into the bathroom.

I pulled the door shut and Mason groaned, "C'mon, McKenna, I need to pee."

"This one's fucked, you can use the one upstairs." I lied.

Mason turned back around and left.

"Why'd you lie to him?"

"I didn't." Lie.

"You're lying now." Liam smirked, "Who's in there?"

"Josh." I answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious."

"He's in Theo's pack, Corey's okay, I guess, but Josh?"

"What the hell has Josh done? And last time I checked, you were screwing Hayden."

"I'm not."

"Anymore?"

"Never did."

"Can I just use the restroom now?" Josh asked.

The front door opened and Stiles called out, "Kenna, we're home." Peeking up the stairs I saw him followed by Scott, Malia and Kira.

"Alright, we'll be right up."

Liam started up the stairs and I knocked on the door, "All yours, Josh."

"Ah, thank fuck." He sighed before I heard a zipper.

I went into my room and turned the stereo back up, then went upstairs.

"'Sup guys?"

"What are Josh and Corey doing here?"

"They're hurt and I'm not sending them to Theo who is probably royally pissed."

"Can they hear us?"

"Corey's sleeping and Josh is using the bathroom. But my music is on blast so maybe we should go into your room."

Stiles' eye twitched as I smiled sweetly, "Fine, let's go crowd into my bedroom."


	21. XX

I was sitting at my desk, finishing up my homework for History when Stiles walked in.

"Alright, I'm heading out with Scott and probably Liam, to go meet Argent, I'll call you if we need you." He informed, peering over my shoulder.

I spun around in my office chair to fully face him, "Why can't I just come with now?"

"Because you still have a lot of homework to do."

"I'm done." I argued.

"Just stay here? I said I'll call if we need help."

"Fine." I relented and he walked back into the hallway, closing my door on the way out.

Finally finishing my last page of homework, I stood up and turned around to reveal Cassie standing directly in front of me.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you." I greeted, moving around her to plug my phone in by my bed.

"I know, I was busy somewhere else, what's up?"

"I don't want to do this anymore, Cas." I sighed, "More and more people are finding out, I can't handle it."

Cassie scoffed, crossing her arms, "If you stop now, McKenna, you'll go right back to devolving. Do you want to be a human?"

"Fine by me."

"Really? Are you serious."

Staying quiet for a few moments, knowing that what I just said was too much of a lie and basically everyone close to me knew that, "No, I just don't want this anymore," I gestured between me and the demon standing halfway across the room from me.

"That's okay. Just know, Stilinski, you better not come running back to me when you get weak and need someone to cry to." She said and disappeared.

-;-

"Mason said it's not just a transmitted frequency. It's high powered. Like it has to be really high powered." Liam told myself, Stiles, Lydia and Scott, as we were all sitting at a table in the library.

"And that's causing it to shift?" Stiles asked.

"No. I don't think it's just that." Scott answered. "Last night Argent said that it's getting smarter. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster?"

"With frequencies?" I questioned, not really getting it.

"No, by shifting. The frequency is just the trigger. The important part is when it shifts into the werewolf."

"Like Peter." Lydia connected.

"Right. Yeah, when Peter was an Alpha, he got stronger every full moon. Eventually, the burns healed and he was back to normal. So the Dread Doctors don't want to wait for the full moon. They want the Beast to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible."

"Because of Parrish." Liam finished.

"So if this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?" I asked.

Stiles brought a paper from his bag, "Uh, we've got one clue to go on. This came from the hospital. Whoever's lurking inside the Beast is wearing a size 10 of indeterminate make."

"Indeterminate?" Lydia asked.

"Means, it's a partial print." I informed.

"Basically, it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood and carnage." Stiles said.

Liam asked, "How many size 10s are out there?"

"Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole."

I argued back to what Stiles said, "If there is even blood on it anymore, it's been almost two weeks since the hospital."

-;-

"Look, we're going to have a presence at the game already. I'll double it, I'll triple it." My dad said as he walked out of his office, towards me, with Stiles following behind.

"Triple... Dad, quadruple it. Octuple it." Stiles pestered.

Dad sighed, "There's always a person who could forfeit the game... The Coach."

"Not when you're stuck with a substitute who's strictly by the book."

"What about you?" My dad turned to me.

I put my hands up, "No, I gave up my coaching duties last week."

"What about Finstock?"

"Rehab."

"Maybe it's time to check on his progress."

Stiles and I walked out the doors and sat in the Jeep, as he started the car, I spoke up, "Before you go see Finstock, I can go try and talk to Warren about giving me my spot back."

"Cool, I need to pick up Scott anyway."

-;-

I knocked on Warren's door, and waited for him to answer as Scott and Stiles tried to act natural across the hall.

I was about to knock again when the door swung open and he stepped into the hall, "McKenna what's up? Need more work?"

"No, I needed to talk to you, just real quick."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You told me that the coaching position would be open if I wanted it, well I want to be coach again, I really thought it through these past few days and I think it'd be a great opportunity for me."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Listen, I'm glad that you warmed up to the idea, it's just that the charity game is tonight and it's super busy, but you are completely welcome to coach the regular season if we don't have one"

"Okay, uh, thanks, Mr. Warren."

"No problem, sorry."

"It's cool, I'll see you in class." I turned and saw Scott and Stiles already gone. Without me.

I walked around for the rest of my free period before peeking into the math classroom and seeing Josh, a plan instantly forming in my head. The bell was about to ring so I just waited beside the doorway.

After another minute, Josh walked out and ran right into me, "Hey," I said, "where you goin'?"

"My next class, why-"

"I need to talk to you, ask you something actually." I grabbed his arm and started walking down the hall.

"If this is about the other night-"

"It's not, but, I- we- need your help." I yanked him into an empty classroom with me.

"With what?" He questioned, rubbing his arm.

"Taking out the news vans at the game tonight."

"There's no way Scott, or the rest of your pack, would want my help."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Fine, it was my idea and I thought I could tell Scott and them later. You're the only one I thought could do it without dying."

"What about Yukimura?"

"She's playing."

"Well, I'm sure the seven of you will figure out a way to do it yourselves." He gave a fake-smile and walked out of the room as the next bell rang.

-;-

There was a loud feedback sounding throughout all of the speakers as I sat between Stiles and one of the benched freshmen.

"I thought Malia took everything out," I yelled to Stiles while covering my ears. As soon as the feedback stopped, I heard a loud growl coming from where the buses were parked and saw a bunch of students fleeing from that area.

"McKenna, Liam." Stiles pointed out Liam throwing off his gloves and helmet before running down the field.

"Liam, wait!" I yelled and tried to start running after him, but was slowed down by the crowd rushing against me.

As soon as I finally pushed past everyone, Liam got thrown from the side of the school and I heard the Beast retreating. I knelt down next to Liam, seeing him all bloody. "OH, god, Stiles!" I called and started getting Liam up.

Stiles ran over to me and stopped at the sight of the torn up lacrosse jersey.

"I need your help getting him inside." I said and walked closer to him, but before he was about to do it, I heard a sigh and saw Hayden wrap his other arm around her, "I'll help you." She said.

I rolled my eyes at Stiles and started walking with Hayden towards the school doors.

"We can make it to one of the science rooms and get him on one of the tables so he doesn't bleed out too much." Hayden informed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "but what about the raging demon werewolf?"

"After we figure something out-"

"McKenna you should go look for Scott, I think he's all by himself." Stiles said from behind us as we pushed into the double doors.

"What about Liam?"

"We'll take care of it."

"I'll take care of it then go look for Scott, he has Lori and Kira." I looked back at Stiles.

"It's right here." Hayden said and started turning. "Stiles, the desk."

Stiles cleared off the desk as we laid Liam down.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Liam tried to get up but let out a yell before laying back down

"Is it bad?"

"No." Hayden lied.

"Very." Stiles breathed out at the same time.

"It's really bad, you just need to lie down and give us a second." I patted Liam's head

"What do you guys usually do when stuff like this happens?"

"I usually pass out. And I think I still might do that." Stiles answered

"That won't help, he needs to heal."

"I can take his pain and then hopefully he'll start healing."

I look down at Liam and took his hand and tried to take his pain but nothing is happening. "Why can't I do it?" I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I can't take his pain, it's not working."

Liam kept groaning and writhing as I took my hand away and Hayden kissed him.

I took a deep, shaky breath and walked out the door to go find Scott as I saw the telltale black lines running across Hayden's face.

-;-

I bolted into the room before Scott had shut the door. "Shh." He told me and the girl sitting on the floor panting.

Hearing another loud roar and more screaming, I turned to the blonde girl shaking by the window, "Hey, what's your name?"

She murmured, "Alice."

"Alice? Alright, we gotta go through that window and run."

She was shaking her head, getting to a standing position, "I can't-"

"Yes, you can. I'll be right behind you, We gotta go, now." I tried to reason with the petrified girl as a loud boom sounded against the door. This seemed to make Alice go faster as she opened and climbed through the window.

I went though and as I was halfway through, Scott got pulled through the door by a large claw. About to go back in, I got pulled by leg to the concrete ground.

Landing face down, I rolled over to see Alice running through the parking lot, feeling relief that she was safe, I heard someone speak from behind me.

"Funny seeing you here, Ken."

a/n: i was going to post this early last week, but i forgot there was a whole chunk missing, so i didn't. 1 chapter left!


	22. XXI

I turned back around slowly, seeing Elizabeth Towers standing there, pistol pointing at me

"What do you want, _Lizzie_?" I taunted, using the concrete wall to help me up slowly, I got to my knees and her gun went off, nailing me right on my side where the Dread Doctor's retractable dart sliced me

"You want me tell you my whole plan or something?"

"No, I just want to know why you're trying to kill me!" My voice grew into a yell as best it could. "One day, I'm coming back to Beacon Hills and I get attacked, Elizabeth, I didn't even know you!"

"Yeah? Well I knew you." She lowered her gun and crouched in front of me, her voice nearly a whisper now. "When my family found out there was a hybrid running around Beacon Hills, we all scrambled to find out who it was and why they were that way."

I opened my mouth to reply and she cut me off, "When we found out it was the daughter of Claudia Stilinski," she whistled then laughed, "we knew exactly why you are the way that you are."

"Then why?!" I once again yelled, feeling my eyes start glowing, from the rage _and_ the pain.

"Do you _want_ me to shoot you Stilinski?" She raised the gun to my head, "Because I will."

I winced, my eyes snapping shut.

"Get away from her!" I heard Josh yell.

I opened my eyes, looking over to him, he was coming from the lacrosse field.

"Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth asked, standing and turning her attention away from me to the Chimera who was stalking forward. She instead raised the gun to him as his claws extended, then he shot a beam of electricity, knocking the gun out of the Towers girl's hand. " _What_ the hell are you?"

"You knew about me almost right away, but not him? Rude." I hit swiped her feet from under her and as she fell, Josh walked over and knocked her out. "What are you doing here Josh?"

"I came to help." He grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

I scoffed and started walking to the parking lot, "You're a bit late for that, Josh. But thanks anyway."

"I just saved you."

"And I said thanks, dude, I mean it. I'll-" I was cut off by the crashing of glass, I turned around and saw the Beast leaping out of the library window. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I limped over to the doors and nearly collided with Scott, who was bloody and had glass littering his clothes.

"What happened?" I asked as Scott kept walking, myself and Liam following.

"He got the Beast's scent. What happened to you?"

"Got cut on my way out of a window." I shrugged and continued to the cars.

Scott stopped in front of a black car and pried open the trunk revealing a pair of shoes sitting there. He picked up one of the shoes, turned it over and saw blood all over it.

"Wait, Scott, I think I know who's car this is."

"Scott?" Mason walked up, "What are you doing with my car?"

"It's you." Scott shut the trunk.

"What?" Mason took a step froward, "Liam, what's he talking about?"

Liam shook his head and Corey appeared, hanging onto the car.

"Corey, don't." I said as he put his arm around Mason.

"Corey, wait!." Scott tried lunging forward as the two disappeared.

"Shit." I muttered.

-;-

I opened my door and tried to swing my legs over to climb out of the truck when Liam grabbed my arm, "Slow down, let me help."

I sighed and leaned back against the seat as Liam got out after turning the truck off.

Liam walked into the open door and I put my arm around him, "You know, Li, there's nothing wrong with my legs."

"I just want to help, especially after earlier."

"I didn't help you, that was Hayden." I slammed the truck door and we started walking over to the front porch.

"You got me out of there."

"Well, if you want me to take _all_ the credit for being your hero, I guess I will." I smirked as we reached the door, he let go of my arm, letting me unlock it.

I walked in and left the door open but he just stood outside the door.

"We're werewolves, Li, not vampires. You _can_ come in if you want." I slipped my shoes off and he just kept standing in that spot. "What's up?"

"I'm going to look for Mason. And I'm gonna find Corey and hurt him."

"Corey's not even with Theo, so don't think he brought him there."

"How do you know?"

"Because he-"

"Because he told you? And you believe him?"

"I believe him and I believe Mason. Corey was hurt really bad at Eichen, he doesn't trust Theo anymore, so he left."

Liam rolled his eyes and turned around, "Whatever." He started running into the woods across from my house.

-;-

I woke up the next morning, blood staining my sheets from the wound on my side.

"McKenna!" I heard Stiles outside of my door.

"Come in." I coughed, sitting up and pulling my blankets onto my waist.

Stiles burst in, already dressed for the day, "What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's blood all over your arm."

I lifted my arm and saw red all over the wrist. "I got hurt last night flinging myself out of a window, but it's cool. I'm fine."

"Shouldn't you be healed by now?" He asked, sitting by my feet.

I shrugged "It takes a while for me still."

"You better tell the truth when we get to Scott's. Get dressed." He patted my foot and got up, walking out of the room.

I shoved the blankets off and got up, going to the bathroom. I looked in the full body mirror and saw that the hole got considerably smaller, but was still there and slowly bleeding. "Fuck." I muttered and opened up the drawer that had bandages it in, getting ready to bandage it up.

-;-

We got to Scott's house and Malia, Kira and Liam were already there, "You gonna tell them or no?"

"I think everyone has enough on their plates right now. This thing is just too big for everyone to handle at the moment."

"You're telling them." Stiles confirmed and walked into the kitchen.

"Tell them what?" Kira turned to me.

"Later."

"Anywho, my Dad's got an APB out." Stiles changed the subject

"For a 5'8 16 year old?"

"He suggested a ten-foot tall rampaging demon werewolf." I sat on a stool next to Liam.

"It still might not be him." We all look at Liam in disbelief, he sighed. "Hayden's still at the school looking."

"I can keep checking the woods." Malia claimed.

"And my mom can check all the hospitals in the county." Scott announced himself. "We can find him."

"What happens then?" Liam asked, turning to Scott.

"We figure out a way to save him."

"Okay," Lydia nodded, "where else do we look?"

"Let's ask Corey." Scott grabbed next to him and Corey got pulled away from the wall.

"Wait, wait. It's not my fault," Corey stammered. "They took him and I couldn't do anything. They took him-"

"Who?" Scott shook Corey.

"The Dread Doctors."

"When?" Scott let Corey go.

"Last night a few hours after we left the school. We were hiding in the tunnels and they found us."

-;-

We got to the school early to go meet up with Theo to ask him about the mask.

"How stupid are we to be doing this?" Liam finally asked

Scott replied as we got by the locker rooms. "We're not stupid. We're desperate."

"How desperate?"

"Incredibly desperate." Scott set his hand on the door knob to the locker room.

"I told you we'd end up on the same side." Theo greeted as we shut and locked the door.

"How 'bout I punch you in the balls to remind you we're not." Liam smirked.

"I love this kid."

Tracy shook her haid and pursed her lips, "I don't."

"I see Tracy, where's your other lackey? Josh, is it?" I asked, noticing the lack of electricity in the room.

"Shouldn't you know? You seem to be hanging around him enough."

I growled at the other girl before Scott put a hand on my shoulder, making me cool down.

"We know you're not on our side, Theo. You said you wanted to help Lydia, but you left with something else. Didn't you?" Scott removed his hand.

"You mean the mask? Are you worried about that?"

"Did you put it on? Who did you see?"

"Not Mason," Theo shook his head, still holding that annoying smirk on his face.

"What does that mean? It's not him?" Liam hoped.

"It probably means he's a lost cause." Tracy quipped.

"Shut up." I growled at Tracy, my eyes glowing.

"And I thought Liam was the one with anger issues," Theo chuckled. "Anyway, we all want the same thing. We want Mason back."

"Okay, but the difference is we want him back alive."

"I'm open to compromise," He took a step forward, "You still have the map with the telluric currents on it? Bring it to the operating theater in two hours."

We got outside of the school, ready to head over to Liam's, since he was the last one to have the page of the currents in Beacon Hills.

"C'mon Scott, this is _not_ a good idea." I complained as we all jumped into my dad's truck.

"I know, but you have to trust me, not Theo."

I started the truck when my phone started ringing.

"You gonna answer that?"

"It's just Dylan, he can wait." I answered shifting the car into gear.

We got to the preserve a few hours later, after giving Theo the map of the currents.

"Where is he?" Scott asked, slowing down his pace.

"I thought we _were_ looking for him." Theo replied.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Deucalion?"

"You shouldn't trust him."

"And you're the one who let him live." The chimera said.

"I'm not a murderer."

"You still think you're gonna get through all this without killing anyone?"

"I didn't say that."

Liam stopped and sniffed, "We're close."

"You get his scent?" Scott questioned.

I sniffed the air, catching onto Mason's scent as well.

"Which way?" Theo demanded. When Liam didn't speak, just stared him down, he got angrier, "You think you're gonna leave me behind? I just want his power. You want to fight someone that actually wants to kill Mason? Go fight Parrish."

"Who did you see when you put on the mask?" Liam asked, taking a step forward.

"I already told you. It wasn't Mason."

"Who was it?"

"I saw a man dying in the snow. He was impaled on a spear."

"It's called a pike. Lydia told us the story." Scott cut in.

"Then the three of you know what it means. Time's running out. Where is he, Liam? What direction?"

Liam looked to Scott before walking forward, "This way."

Within a few minutes we were on the outside of a rundown shed, covered in thorny vines.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's him." Liam told us before pulling the wooden door open and walking in.

We went in, me following up behind Theo. Once I turned around the corner of the stair well I saw Mason slouched over by the Nazi werewolf. We all crowded around where Mason was sitting and Liam looked behind him, "What is this thing?"

"I don't know." Theo claimed.

Liam touched something on the back of Mason's neck and he yelled in pain. "Liam, I can feel it. It's in my skull."

"What are they doing to him?"

"I don't know!" insisted Theo.

"Bullshit!" I cracked. "What are they doing to him?"

"I said I don't know, Stilinski." Theo turned to me, the two of us nearly nose to nose.

Scott spoke up, kneeling next to Liam, "Guys, let's focus. Mason, let's get you out of here." He put his hand behind Mason's head before addressing Liam, "Hold him still; I'm gonna try to pull it out. Let me know if it hurts."

Mason started screaming and Scott stopped pulling right away. "It hurts, it definitely hurts."

"I barely moved it," Scott told Liam.

There was an electric chittering coming from behind Theo and I, we turned around and saw the Pathologist stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

Scott stood up and Theo told him, "They wanted us here."

"Liam, try to get that thing out of Mason's neck."

The Surgeon started walking into the cellar before addressing the boy standing next to me, "Theo. Theo Raeken."

"He's coming with us."

"Failure. Theo Raeken."

He was taken aback, "I'm-I'm not a failure."

"Not a _complete_ failure. We learned from you."

"Theo," Scott said, "he's trying to get to you. This is what they want; don't give it to them. We can't beat them."

"The mark of a true failure: repeating the same mistake again and again."

"We're taking Mason, then I'm taking what's mine." Theo roared. "Let him go."

"You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of you generation."

"Scott, we can't let him fight them on his own. He'll die."

Mason let out another loud yell and we all turned to him before Liam spoke, "Scott, I can't get it out. I don't know what to do."

"But your failure taught us one thing: the banality of evil. That you were and and would always be an ordinary evil."

"You think I'm ordinary?" Theo growled.

"We believed that to resurrect the perfect killer, we had to start with the perfect evil. From you we learned true evil only comes from corrupting something truly good."

And with that, Theo attacked the one standing directly in front of us.

I transformed and started fighting the second Dread Doctor, before Liam started helping out.

After putting up a tough fight, the Geneticist threw us into some barrels.

Mason started standing up, his yell becoming a growl.

"Mason!" Liam called out.

"That's not my name." Mason replied, his eyes glowing and a dark smoke forming around his feet before he fully formed into the Beast.

He attacked on of the Physicist and when he died, he sent out a blast that sent Scott, Liam and I into some ripped the head from the Geneticist and swatted Theo out of the way before heading to the Surgeo, who he impaled on his claws and drug him up the stairs to the outside.

"Let's go," I said, getting up and running up the steps, passing Raeken on the way out, his back set right on the thorned vines that grew in here.

We got out side just in time to see the Beast throw the remaining Dread Doctor the the ground before getting attacked by Parrish.

-;;;-

 _i know i said one more chapter to go, but this chapter got kinda long (not that anyone will really mind) but the next one will likely be longer for sure. but one more chapter, for real this time. I'm honestly really liking where the end of this going, so stay tuned. :)_


End file.
